


Ghostbusters Hannigram

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Fic, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Crack, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Minor Character Death, Mischa Lecter Lives, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Slimer (ghostbusters) - Freeform, Unexpected Engagement, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Sex, healing blood, playboy magazines, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Ghostbusters Hannigram crack fic... that's it..





	1. Chapter 1

The little one moved the bench to climb the pantry. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag of cookies. Shut it and came down carefully. He went to the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk. He placed everything on the floor and moved the bench near the kitchen table. He put the milk and cookies on the table. He took a glass and served himself milk, then took a plate and placed on it 4 cookies.   
-The dinner is ready!

This was his routine every night since his mother died about 2 years ago. The little one was 5 years old. His father worked at night as a security employee in a bar. Many times hr arrived with alcoholic breath. The little one did not care, he was not alone at night. He always had company.

He replaced everything in their places and went to the living room. His chocolate curls jumped with every little step he took. He put the plate of cookies and the glass of milk on the table in front of the sofa.

The TV was in front of the sofa. He looked for the remote control with his eyes and his huge blue eyes located it in a bookcase. It was high. He started to climb but a pale hand took it before he could climb further.

The boy came down and stretched out his hand to receive the remote control.

-Thank you.

He returned to the couch and turned on the TV. He put a cartoon channel and settled down.

An hour later he was asleep. Laying on the sofa. The cookie plate was empty, so was the glass of milk. The TV was still broadcasting cartoons. The main door opened.

A strong man with a beard and mustache, brown curls and green eyes came through the door. He stopped when he got to the living room and saw the scene. He watched the boy for a few moments. He smiled and approached slowly.

He knelt and caressed the little boy's cheek and woke him up. The boy opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.

-Papa ? ...   
-Will ... Go to bed, you do not have to wait for me every night. Go to sleep. I'm going to shower and I'll go up and tuck you in, all right?   
-mhhmm

-Good...

The man ruffled Will's curls and left. Will looked for a moment until the man was out of sight. Then he turned to the woman with blond hair and blue eyes like his, who was sitting on a corner of the sofa.   
-Good night, mom.

The woman smiled and little Will went up to his room.

The woman disappeared in a light haze, fading like the smoke of a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

* ... 27 years later ... *

  
The building was dark. Dr. Will Graham advanced with his spectroscope in hand, turning it to the left and right with each step he took. Several meters behind him, he was followed by two colleagues with whom he had worked for years.

They had embarked on this kind of adventure after developing the delicate software that allowed them to determine the presence of "tenants" in a location.

This was the tenth time they tried it. Dr. Jimmy Price perfected it more with each experience. He held the small minilaptop while his friend Dr. Brian Zeller held the black light camera that had a direct connection to the laptop and sent the live videos to be automatically saved.

Will had already written some articles in some specialized magazines. That was how he and his colleagues made contact. The first article had been what made them approach a few years ago when they were still at college.

Years later they would converged to work for the same alma mater. Where in their free time and with their own resources under the permission and knowledge of the director, they would carry out experiments and in-depth studies on the phenomenon that they were studying at that moment. 

There was a slight sound of paws. Will stopped and with one hand signaled to his colleagues to remain silent.

He walked a few steps down the dark corridor and saw a blurred silhouette pass in front of a door and disappear through it.

The signal from the spectroscope was in red light. It was a fairly solid entity. He adjusted his glasses and walked slowly towards the door and cautiously opened it.

What he saw on the floor of the room surprised him.

A short golden-haired dog lying on the floor nibbled the red rubber ball that Will had placed in the children's room half an hour after the family had retired to let them work.

The dog looked at him and barked once as he wagged his tail from side to side happily. Will smiled.   
-Hi...Little buddy...

Will's cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the sender's number.  
-Damn it ... it's Jack ...

The dog disappeared and the ball rolled a little. Brian, who was leaning against the lintel of the door, lowered the camera and stopped recording.

-Hello, Jack ... what? ... my last article? .. but ... Jack ... It's okay ... yes ... I understand ... Yes, they're with me ... we're on our way ..

Will put away his cell phone and looked at the ceiling. He shouted, scaring Brian and Jimmy who were in the hallway in front of the door of the room.

  
-GOD DAMMIT! ... SHIT! ...


	3. Chapter 3

Five years. Five damn years teaching forensic criminology. Five years of sleeplessness, suffering the worst assignments and essays ever written in history, enduring the advances or attempts at advances of Chilton every time at meetings or on campus or the looks and the silent harassment of the disturbing concierge Brown .

He was upset he had given blood, sweat and tears to the university ... and today the last day of Jack Crawford as director of the university he had decided to fire them because of the publication of his last article on the existence of the paranormal and its interaction with the living. His day couldn't get any worse ... but Will didn't know that it could...

He was packing all his stuff and the equipment they had managed to accumulate for five years thanks to the joint effort of Dr. Jimmy Price, Dr. Brian Zeller and him. Years of research thrown away in a single day. He was beyond anger and frustration.

Jimmy and Brian worked in silence. Keeping everything carefully in cardboard boxes that they labeled later.

They communicated with furtive glances. Jimmy seemed to be visibly sadder. Brian put his hand on the scientist's shoulder and squeezed a little. Jimmy looked at him , nodded and then looked down.

Will growled and put both hands tightly on the desk. His head hung between his shoulders. He was disappointed.

He started muttering and then shouted the last words.

-Dammit!. All for an article of that redhead bitch... She had to mention where I work ... and then comes a pompous ass and decides to do without the paranormal research laboratory! ... as if that shit was going to clear the name of the University. ..when it was on Freddy Lounds for harassing me! ... Damn it ... damn woman! ... damn Jack! ... damn that new rector!

Meanwhile Brian and Jimmy were trying to signal Will to shut up or lower his voice. Will was furious.

-What! ... it's not like that pompous ass was here ... he wouldn't understand anything about our investigations ... he probably should be seeing what more cuts he will make at the University ... in his office ... I hear he's a damn count ....

Brian and Jimmy were mute. Their faces went from surprise to shock. From sweating and smiling to a sickly green. Will stopped and muttered as he stood tense.

-Please ... Don't tell me he is behind me ....

Jimmy and Brian attended with big eyes and half-open mouths. Will closed his eyes and swallowed thick.

An elegant voice with a sensual accent broke the silence.

-Dr. Graham would you be so kind to accompany me to my office ... it will only be a moment ...


	4. Chapter 4

Will looked up at the ceiling and turned slowly. On the threshold of the door was an attractive and elegant man. In his mind Will thought "oh, God. I'm screwed."

In the office, the new rector silently watched Will, who tried with all his might not to squirm.

-My name is Hannibal Lecter ...  
-You already know my name ... I ... I apologize for what I said ... it was prejudiced on my part to criticize you without knowing you, Dr. Lecter ...  
\- It is all right, Dr Graham ... it is understandable under the stress you are currently going through ...

Will nodded and got up from the chair. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and with a gesture of his hand invited Will to take a seat again. Will considered it for a few seconds and sat down again.

-I want you to know that the decision to dispense of your services and those of your colleagues was not mine ... it was made by former director Crawford after the article that defamed our alma mater a few days ago ... I asked him to wait for my presence before making any decision, but he had to retire earlier than we agreed due to family problems ...  
-mmmm ... exactly ... what is your point ... Dr.?

Hannibal smiled. It wouldn't be easy to capture Will's interest. Which made the situation more interesting.

-I will get to the point Dr. Graham ... I'm curious about the subject of your study ... but curiosity is not enough to justify the space and resources used under the roof of the alma mater ... therefore .. I propose a deal that you find tempting I hope ...

He said this looking lasciviously at Will. The latter blushed from head to toe like a human tomato and answered angrily.

-If you are trying to insinuate to me ... let me tell you that I will not offer my ass for such ... my research is very serious and covers potential benefits that could be useful for humanity in the future ... I am not willing to ...

Hannibal interrupted him calmly.

-Although your proposal sounds very appealing ... I'm afraid I mean being part of the research team ...  
\- I am sorry, what? .... ohhh ..

Will opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish and cleared his throat as he looked aside feeling shameful.

\- I am willing to finance new quarters and necessary equipment ... as long as I can be part of your team, Dr. Graham. Of course, you would inform me of any progress in your research ... I would be more than pleased to study more of ... your theories ... and I would return your position to you and your colleagues of course ...

\- Ummm ... if I may ... I would like to consult with my colleagues before making a decision ...  
-Of course ... How long could I wait for your answer? ...  
\- In ... in a few minutes ... i'll just ... I'll just talk to them in our office ... old office sorry ... and ... Be right back ...

Will got up quickly and almost ran out of the new rector's office.

Minutes later he discussed with Brian and Jimmy the conditions of the proposal and the initial misunderstanding. Brian asked him.

\- What do you mean, why do you have to consult with us ... why the hell did you not accept immediately ... man, for God's sake if the guy only wants your butt then move it ... we have to eat and pay debts ... stop being straight for a while ... it's not like you're going to sleep with him ... just ... just ... you know ... flirt a little ... move that pert ass butt of yours ...

\- Oh, shut up, Brian ... besides ... I'm not gay! .. I'm bi ..

Jimmy muttered interrupting the conversation line.

-Once I was so drunk that i picked up the most handsome guy in the bar, he fuck me all night .... When I woke up in the morning I realized he was a woman ... it was the best strap on sex I ever had...

Will and Brian looked at him as if he were insane.

-God, Jimmy you're scaring Will. What we want for him is to fan those eyelashes and move that butt a little ..  
-BRIAN !!  
-What? ... the guy looked at your ass like a cannibal while you were talking shit about him ... worth the attempt.

Will sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and then ran it through his hair. He had to go back and accept the proposal. He took a deep breath and walked back to Dr. Lecter's office.


	5. Chapter 5

-I'm glad we reached an agreement, Dr. Graham.  
Hannibal said as he placed his hand on Will's shoulder while opening the door.  
-Okay. Ummm ... tonight we have a hunt at 8 pm at a colleague's house. I will send the address to your phone in case you are interested.  
-Of course. I would be pleased.

Hannibal withdrew his hand from Will's shoulder to give him one of his business cards.  
-Bye, Dr. Lecter.  
\- See you later, Dr. Graham.

Hannibal smiled as Will walked back to the lab with his colleagues.

Hannibal took a deep breath at the scent Will left in his wake. The smell of wet forest, leaves and autumn wind; Wild flowers and the freshness of a virgin water fountain. The perfume of his home. The aroma of his ideal mate.

In the secret world from which he came the aroma of his home was a sign, it was reproduced in the pheromones of his true mate. If the aroma was identical then it meant that the compatibility between both beings was complete.

What surprised Hannibal most was the reality that his mate was a human being.

He closed the door of his office. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and sat down in his reclining chair. He closed his eyes and thought about how he had managed to find his partner at a time when he thought he would reached a century of living before that happened. It was not uncommon among his species to find his mate during the first hundred years of his existence.

Hannibal was different in other things from his peers. To begin with in human terms he was a cannibal. Perhaps among them he would not be considered such, since he did not eat humans ... only supra-beings like him.

*A month ago*

Hannibal walked through the halls of the university which he would soon be rector. His friend of some years, Jack Crawford had summoned him in his office to discuss the transition and then give him a guided tour.

When he was a few steps away, a familiar scent enveloped him. Hannibal stopped. May it be possible that within the walls of the alma mater a supra-being 100% compatible with him could be found?.

Hannibal had lost interest in finding the being after his sister almost died at the hands of other supra-beings of different species.

Hannibal had devoured them and since then he had proposed himself to eliminate all supra-beings regardless of their type who presented an undesirable behavior towards their species and sometimes against humans. Not everyone was rude. Some were a nice company like his former student Alana Bloom.

The perfume grew stronger as he approached a particular classroom. The aroma reminded him of the forests of his former home in Lithuania. Memories of his dear Mischa came to his mind. Happy days when he adorned her blond hair with wild flowers.

He peered through a door that was ajar. Hannibal was confused.

He was not someone of his kind, he was not even a supra-being.

He was a human being.

It was not common. But the supra-human couples that existed throughout history had been scarce. More because in the past they didn't mix in the human world. But times had changed.

And Hannibal could not deny that he was the most beautiful and sexy creature he had seen among humans.

Its smell made his mouth water, which denoted the complete compatibility between the two of them.

He stopped a smile biting his lower lip. A student called the teacher by his last name.

Hannibal retraced his steps to Jack's office.  
Dr. Graham would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

-Thanks for coming, Will. I do not know what else to do. I just bought this house and I can't sell it like this. I would not want to move. It is perfect and the "incidents" have been many. Curious and sometimes romantic but harmless in general. I just want to know who it is and if it's okay to continue living here. If it won't hurt me.

Alana ran her hand through her hair. Will smiled.

-Do not worry. We will do our best to answer your questions. Go to rest. We will take care of everything.

Alana took her car keys.

-Thank you. I'll be back in the morning. Oh ...

An arm circled Will's shoulders. He stiffened.  
-Good evening, Alana. What a pleasant coincidence.

Hannibal smiled as his arm continued to circle Will's shoulders. Beyond annoyed and not to explain, Will said nothing. He just put on his best poker face.

-Hello, Hannibal. What a surprise. New hobby?  
Alana said smiling. She clearly noticed that Will had captured Hannibal's interest.

\- New passion ...  
Hannibal replied with a smile like that of the cat that found the cream.

When Alana left, Will was going to rip Hannibal's arm when his hand slowly went down his spine. Will's entire body hair bristled and he felt a wonderful perfume fill his senses. He didn't react until a few seconds later when he was alone.

He didn't understand what had happened. He shook his head and headed for the van, which was outside, to download his equipment.

Jimmy and Brian were testing the equipment inside. Hannibal was with his back to the van looking at the windows on the upper floor with a frown in his face.

There was a supra presence in the house.

He turned with a smile on his face as he perceived Will's smell approaching with quick and determined steps.

-What the hell was that?! ... I expect seriousness from you during the investigations ... Even more before a colleague, Dr. Lecter!  
-Hannibal.  
-What? ... I'm not going to call you by your name ... we're not friends ...  
Said Will grinding his teeth at such audacity.  
-My apologies, Will. It won't happen again ... for today ...  
-What the hell ...

Hannibal walked towards the house leaving Will behind. He loved playing with Will. His red cheeks of anger or shame were a desired vision every day.

-We have spent half an hour here and we have not seen anything ... ummm where is your shadow?  
-It's not my shadow, Brian. And I am not his babysitter! I do not know.  
-I would gladly be his babysitter ...  
Jimmy muttered. Brian looked angry.  
-What?. It is impossible not to look at such an alpha male ...  
Jimmy said laughing at Will's face, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

In a room far from human ears two supra-beings stared at each other.  
\- Nice to meet you, Miss. Verger  
-The pleasure is mine, Dr. Lecter. It's the first time I see a wendigo up close ...  
Margot Verger flirtatiously smiled.

-I can't say it is not the first time I see an elf, but one with such beauty. What brings you to this house?  
-Oh ... beautiful Alana ... of course. I've been watching her since she caught my attention a couple of weeks ago. I just wanted to see her in her "environment".   
-She is certainly a lovely human ... and a very good friend too. But I fear that the way you ha d been approaching her is scaring her a bit. She thinks you are a ghost ... maybe with a less ethereal and more "human" approach, you could have more chances to know her better.

Margot abandoned her almost invisible form to retake a more human and solid one like Hannibal's. She was a very elegant and attractive woman in her human form.

Hannibal laughed softly and pointed to one of his ears.  
-The elf ears too, Margot.  
-Oh yeah. My mistake...

Margot covered her pointed ears with her hands and when she lowered them she had common human ears.

Hannibal smiled and proceeded to tell her the location and schedule of the cafe Alana frequented almost every morning. Margot thanked him and her cheeks were colored the typical turquoise blue blush of the elves.

A sensual whisper in his ear startled Will making him jump.  
-Will ...-  
-Shit! ... Dr. Lecter you almost gave me a heart attack!  
-My apologies, Will.

Hannibal said with no regrets on his smiling face.


	7. Chapter 7

Days later Alana and Will had breakfast together in Alana's favorite coffee shop. They talked about the results of the investigation nights ago.

\- You really didn't find anything? That's strange ... At least I would have liked to know what that poor soul was called ...   
Alana said a little sad.

-The good thing is that it seems to be harmless. Do the gifts keep coming?

Will said smiling a little. He was very fond of Alana. She had a very lonely life, her whole world was her job.

Maybe he would give her "Applesauce", so she wouldn't be so alone. It was not good to focus on the gifts of a ghost. She needed to meet someone maybe another friendship that distracted her from so much work.

-Yes ...   
-What was it this time?   
-Flowers ... always my favorites. When I open a drawer or a closet there is always one. It's so romantic ...

Will smiled and then his face squeezed as if he ate something very acidic. Looking beyond Alana's shoulder.   
-God no...

Alana turned to see. Then she smiled at Will.

-Oh ... it seems that your blue prince is approaching ... or rather, count ...   
-Alana! Enough ...   
Will muttered as he looked down.

-It's not that bad ... he is my friend and I have known him for years, he is charming ... you should give him a chance ... he seems excited about you and since a long time ago I did not see him trying so hard to catch someone's attention ...

Will huffed.   
-Ha! ... with you he would be charming ... with me he is a daring scoundrel ...

Alana's eyes shone and she smiled when she heard Hannibal's voice.   
-Good day Alana, Will ... May I?

Will and Alana said at the same time.   
-No ... - Of course ...

Smiling Hannibal sat down next to Will, who was trying his best to ignore him.

During the following minutes they talked about the class schedule and the events to be held in the coming weeks. In those moments it was as if Hannibal and Will were friends. There was no tension or distrust. Will could not deny that the University had progressed in the short time Hannibal had been in charge of his direction.

A female voice interrupted their conversation.   
-Dr. Lecter?   
-Ah .. Margot, what a pleasant surprise.

Hannibal got up to greet her.

-Let me introduce you to my colleagues ... Dr. Alana Bloom and Dr. Will Graham ...   
-A pleasure ... Margot Verger ...   
-Do you have time for a coffee, Margot?   
-If it i don't bother? ...   
-Of course not ... please.

Will said noticing the blush on Alana's cheeks and his inability to answer Margot's greeting.

-ummm..Hannibal, i would like to ask you a favor on behalf of a friend.   
-If I can help, of course ..   
-You mentioned the other day

... you were part of a paranormal team ... and I was wondering if you could arrange a visit to a friend's house.

Will intervened in the conversation.

-What kind of phenomena occur? ..   
\- Items disappear from the fridge and food prepared and consumed appears on the kitchen table ...

-Excuse the question. Are you the heiress of the Verger emporium?   
Alana asked intrigued, as she seemed to have recognized Margot's face from high society magazines.   
-Oh yes ... after the death of my brother ... I hereby the family business ...   
-Oh ... how interesting ...

Alana and Margot plunged into a private conversation, completely ignoring Hannibal and Will.

Will smiled when he saw the interaction. It was obvious that they liked each other. He felt a hand on his and looked at Hannibal.   
-Will, I'd like to speak privately for a moment. Excuse us, please?   
The ladies nodded and continued chatting.

A few meters away, Hannibal and Will lay on one of the glass walls of the coffee shop. Side by side facing the table where Alana and Margot chatted animatedly ignorant of the world around them.

-I like your friend and she seems to have an interest in Alana. I had never seen her so lively ... Thank you for that, Lecter ...   
-You're welcome ... and I would feel more comfortable if you called me by my name, Will.   
-Don't dream or I'll call you doctor again ... What was that you wanted to talk ? ..   
-About Margot's request ... I read something in a book about entities that consume a type of food ...   
-Did you read it in a book ?. ..what kind of book is that? ...   
-One of occultism ...   
Hannibal smiled flirtatiously. Will rolled his eyes.

-I will tell you everything during lunch if you allow me ... I must return to my office ..

Will pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

-Ok ... as long as it's not food from the university cafeteria ...

Hannibal made a disgusted face.

-One of my goals this semester is to change that deplorable menu ...

Will laughed out loud. Hannibal smiled delighted to hear his laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Will was walking. He was heading towards Hannibal's office. They were having lunch there. The promise of homemade food made Will's caffeinated stomach roared.

He entered the bathroom to wash his hands and the light went out, leaving him in the dark.   
-What the hell!..

An arm curled around his waist. Will was furious thinking it would be Hannibal, but before he reacted, someone whispered in his ear.   
-Hello ... Will ...

With a face of not being impressed at all and a flat voice Will replied.   
-Again you, Brown ...

Janitor Mathew Brown's other hand began to went lower from Will's waist to his leg.

Will ducked his head and gave Mathew a full headbutt, which made him let go to fall on his bottom on the bathroom floor. Will walked quickly to the door and turned on the light.

Mathew Brown was sitting on the floor with one hand covering his nose and the other making a fist on his leg.

Will looked at him and adjusted the strip of his messenger bag.

-I warned you Brown ... the rector will know about this ... if you bother me again I will go to the police ...

Will slammed the door.

Mathew Brown muttered.

-I will eat you whole Will Graham and I will enjoy it ...

A fart was heard in one of the cubicles and one of the toilets was flushed. A short, fat student came out and said smiling.

-Wow ... that was better than the 7 o'clock soap opera... That was hot!

Mathew Brown looked dumbfounded and then frowned as he rose from the floor.

At that moment there was a noise of ripping fabric . His pants had ripped at the back ...

The chubby young man said worried.   
\- Mr. janitor? ... -   
\- WHAT? !!  
-Your nose is bleeding ...

Half an hour later Will moaned with pleasure with his mouth full of food.

Hannibal's lower parts were beginning to show interest because of the display of Will's pale neck , he always wore the first two buttons loose and his groaning was not helping.

-Mmmm ... this is delicious ... where did you buy it?   
-Thanks ... I did it myself ... I like to prepare my own food.   
-My congratulations to the chef ... umm can I take a little more of this? ...   
-Of course, Will. Everything you want ... I'm already satisfied ...   
-Mmm ... thanks! ... God, i will not eat at the cafeteria anymore ... you ruined me ...   
-Then ... it will be a pleasure for me to provide. .

Will looked up, blushed and lowered his head again to continue eating in silence. He decided to change the subject.

-So this poltergeist is interested in a specific food? ..   
-According to Margot, in this case, cheese. It will consume everything, but it is usually harmless.   
-Someday you will lend me that book ...   
-With pleasure ... my private library is open for you ...

They talked a little more and when Will said goodbye to continue classes, Hannibal accompanied him to the door.

Before he opened it he turned quickly. Hannibal was so close that his noses collided. They held their breath.

Both looked at each other's lips. Hannibal cut the distance slowly, waiting for Will's rejection at any moment, but unable to contain himself because of his intoxicating aroma and desirable mouth.

Will didn't move, but he breathed in some air because of the shock when their lips brushed. Hannibal's tongue gently brushed the corner of his lips and Will closed his eyes.

Hannibal captured his lips in a kiss. It was slow and sensual. Will kissed back. Hannibal's tongue asked for entrance by licking his lower lip and Will opened his mouth to grant it.

While their tongues communicated their emotions. Hannibal's right hand landed on the side of Will's neck. And the left forearm leaned against the closed door, trapping Will between his body and the wooden door.

Will groaned and sucked Hannibal's lower lip. He stopped kissing Hannibal to breathe through his mouth. His lips resting on each other's cheek. Will opened his eyes and pulled away to see Hannibal in the eyes.

Will's eyes widened.

-Bastard!! ... you planned it!

Will growled annoyed and almost ran out of the office leaving Hannibal laughing, amused.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal was delighted, not only Will call him by his name but he no longer called him doctor. Things were improving between them. He had also kissed him back. The only thing that intrigued him was the supra-being scent he had perceived. Later he would investigate on his own. It must be someone from the university.

*

-Thanks for coming. We are a bit scared. It all started right after .. ... my husband committed... suicide...My daughter thinks it's him. I am not really sure and I am afraid it may be something more sinister.

-Margot explained us everything. Do not worry. You can go and have some rest. Our team will handle it from here.   
-Thank you. Dr. Lecter. Goodnight.   
-Papa was lactose intolerant. Maybe he is recovering lost time and decided to enjoy what he could not.   
-Abigail!   
-Haha ... we will do our best to find out, miss.   
Will smiled, amused by the young woman's idea.

*

-Ok, guys. We will split the rooms. Everyone check your equipment and we will meet in an hour in the living room.   
Will said as Jimmy sneaked a little closer to Hannibal.

-What a shame we can't go in pairs.   
Jimmy said flirting. Hannibal smiled at him and replied whispering very close to his face so that no one would listen.   
-Indeed ...it's a shame.

Brian and Will watched the exchange with flames in their eyes. Hannibal smiled flirtatiously. Inadvertently Jimmy had served his purposes, making Will jealous and surprisingly ... Brian ... things will get interesting.

*

Will was ruminating his anger as he scanned Abigail's room. On the bedside table next to the bed was a family portrait. Abigail was smiling with her father and mother. Will felt nostalgia for his father and suddenly felt lonely.

He sighed and continued scanning.

*

In the kitchen Hannibal was standing in front of the kitchen island watching with a frown on hus face to the chubby faun. The supra-ser looked sideways at him while storing the remains of the block of Gouda cheese he had been eating to the refrigerator.

Then he sat on a high bench next to the island and began to rub his hands in a gesture of nervousness.

-Franklin, we agreed last time I saw you, in my kitchen, that you would not loot the cheese from human homes you swore on your mother. What happened this time, for you to break your oath? ...   
-I'm ... I'm sorry ... I tried ... but ... but Gouda cheese is one of my weaknesses ...   
\- All kinds of cheese are your weakness, Franklin ...

Hannibal squeezed his arc nose with his fingers and sighed. Then he looked at Franklin. His eyes were completely black. And with a throaty voice, without moving his lips he said.

-If you steal cheese again ... I will devour you completely ...

A frightening growl from Hannibal made Franklin start to shake and he quickly nodded several times.

Hannibal returned to normal and smiled.   
-Perfect...

Hannibal started walking away to go find Will. His steps made no sound and his vision was perfect in the dark. He wanted to feel closely the scent of his mate.

*

Will was scanning the basement. In such deep darkness, only his night vision camera allowed him to see his way down the stairs.

When he had a few minutes of being in there he smelled again the delicious perfume that had left him in trance days ago. His body relaxed completely and he closed his eyes to focus on the delicious aroma.

Lips began to sensually caressed the skin of his nape. Will tilted his head back, resting it on the shoulder of the kisser. He was in trance, he just felt, he couldn't think.

-Will ...

He turned his head a bit and with half-open eyes looked at Hannibal's face. The fog began to rise from his mind and he opened his eyes wide.

*

-What the hell was that Jimmy! Were you flirting with the rector ?!

Jimmy opened the front door of the house and walked towards the van. They had already finished scanning the house but he was thirsty and wanted a soda from the cooler that Will kept in the vehicle.

-What is the problem? ... the guy didn't mind it at all ... on the contrary ...   
Jimmy said raising his eyebrow very flirtatiously while opening the double back door of the van.

Brian replied annoyed.   
-what tha! ... What ... what is my problem!? ... what is YOUR problem? ... that is unethical! ...   
-Pfff ... you would have said that to my biology professor in college ... God ... what a man! ...   
-Jimmy! ... I'm serious!

Jimmy opened the can and took two gulps and then sat on the edge of the van.

-I'm also serious! ... How I was supposed to say no to 10 inches of glory ...

Brian turned red. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He made a crucial decision in those seconds.

Jimmy was still innocent to the fury of his colleague ... and what awaited him in the next few minutes ...

-Ahhh ... it was the best sex I had at that time ... too bad it only lasted three months ... he was a substitute teacher ... oofff !!

Jimmy's back hit the floor of the van. The can of soda flew out until it fell on the ground a few meters from the van.

Brian dragged the body of a stunned Jimmy deeper inside and closed the double door of the van.

*

Will separated as much as he could from Hannibal and began to whisper furiously.

-What the hell, Hannibal! ... you assaulted me before ... you flirt with Jimmy and now you try to assault me again ... and during a paranormal investigation !.   
-Lower your voice a bit, Will ... they could hear you ...

Hannibal was flirting, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

-I don't care if they are listening ! ... you have no shame! ...

Hannibal walked like a predator towards Will, who stepped back a few steps and his back hit the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

-What..ah..what are you playing at, Hannibal? ...   
Will whispered a little nervous.

Hannibal cornered him and said very softly, almost brushing Will's lips.   
-It's not a game ... I just want to conquer your heart ... just as you have already conquered mine ... Will ..

Will was panting. Hannibal was about to kiss him when the camera dropped from his hand and rolled a little. Will took advantage of the distraction and slipped from Hannibal.

He picked up the camera and took a few steps to get closer to the stairs and run away. He was flattered and at the same time frightened with so much attention.

-Oops ... haha I ... I think ... the time has passed ... we must meet with the others in the living room ...

Will started to clim up the stairs.

Hannibal smiled. He was patient but Will was proving irresistible ...

*

  
They reached the room and found no one.

-Ummm ... how weird ... maybe they're in the van ... eating something ..   
Will said as Hannibal approached from behind a few steps.

-Probably ... Do you have ice water in the van? ...

Will turned. He was calm they returned to the camaraderie. This he could handle ... the work ... thought Relationships were not his forte ...

-Yes, of course ... although I don't think I have the luxury brand you drink...   
Will said jokingly. Hannibal smiled and they walked together to the front door.

Will opened the door and the cool night air enveloped them. Will sighed. They walked together a few steps to the van and suddenly Will stopped.

Strong groans came from within and the vehicle itself swayed a little from side to side. If it wasn't so absurd, Will could swear that Brian and Jimmy were having sex inside his beloved van.

Will complained annoyed. That was it.

\- Shit! ... oh but those two are going to listen to me!

When Will was going to take another step towards the vehicle, Hannibal stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

-It's almost midnight ... I'm sure Dr. Zeller will return the van to your home ... as soon as he can ... I can take you in my Bentley.

Will thought for a few seconds and nodded. He lowered his shoulders in surrender. After all that week Jimmy had been very stressed because of work at the university ... he deserved a one time fuck... he just hoped they wouldn't leave "evidence" around.

From the van Jimmy's voice was heard.   
-Ahhh ... harder, Brian ... ahhh God! ..

Will and Hannibal walked faster towards the Bentley.

*

Hours later Will said goodbye to Hannibal on the porch of his house.

-Ummm ... thanks for the raid ....   
-Will ... there is something I would like to show you tomorrow ...

A multitude of images of Hannibal in his Adan suit went through Will's mind in a few seconds. Will just looked at him, blushing to his ears.

-What ... what is it?   
-I acquired a building that would be perfect to function as our headquarters. I would like you to accompany me to see it tomorrow? ... I don't know if Dr. Zeller and Dr. Price will be available tomorrow ...   
Hannibal smiled showing his teeth.

-Ummm ... of course ... but I don't know what time Brian will bring me the vehicle ...   
-I can pick you up tomorrow at 10 ... I will bring breakfast ...   
-Eh .. ok .. Good Night ... I mean good morning ... Hannibal.

Hannibal very gently stroked Will's cheek with the backs of his fingers and admired the dazzling blue of Will's frightened eyes.   
-Have some rest, Will ..

Hannibal handed him his messenger bag. It was supposed to be in Will's vehicle. Will took it. He was surprised.   
-How ... how did you?

Hannibal walked to his car without looking back.

*

Half an hour later Will was in his pajamas after taking a shower and began taking out exams from his bag. He would check them tomorrow. It will be Saturday and he put them on his desk. He found a small box of chocolates inside, at the bottom of his messenger bag.

On the lid of the box was a handwritten note, in an impeccable italic letter. A name and a small heart drawn to the side.

 _ **Hannibal**_ ❤

Minutes later sitting on his sofa in front of the TV, looking totally annoyed and blushing, Will put chocolates in his mouth, one after the other. He paused to moan from pleasure from time to time ...


	11. Chapter 11

-Wow! .... this should have cost you a lot of money. How ... how are we going to get back the money from this investment? ...

Will turned to Hannibal with an expression of concern on his face.

Hannibal was a few feet away, his hands in his pockets.

-The property is beautiful and its value only increases by its location. It is the perfect place to continue our paranormal investigations and if I need to get back the money I can resell for more than it costs. Let me give you a tour, Will.

Hannibal advanced to Will, who turned and began to walk. Hannibal's hand was on Will's high back.

The building was huge. It had two levels no including the basement. The first floor consisted of the entrance for the vehicle and the offices, kitchen and cellar. On the second floor were the rooms and a small living room. In addition to the plus of having a tube to slide from the second to the first floor. The place had been a fire station in the 60s.

Hannibal had to hire an agency for cleaning. The place was in perfect condition. He had also did paid for everything that needed repairing or replacement.

In his mind, Hannibal wanted to turn the second floor into a small resting place for Will and him. But he knew he shouldn't press. Things would come along in time.

They toured the place and discussed where they should place the equipment and some furniture they needed for the new laboratory. Hannibal made it clear to Will that he wanted to turn the top into rooms in case Will wanted to spend the night there ..

Will blushed and then his face lit up at the sight of the old fire department tube. He walked fast to it.

-May l?   
He asked smiling.

-Let me go down. Just in case..

Will nodded and Hannibal went down the stairs to where the tube on the first floor ended.

-Ready.

Hannibal said smiling. Will grabbed the tube with his hands and jump a little to slide down.

Hannibal received him with his arms when he staggered a bit as he let go after landing.   
They looked at each other and laughed together.

They decided to look into the basement. They went down the stairs. Will walked through the place that was the least illuminated in the building. Hannibal stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

-Will.Can I ask you a question?

Without turning Will answered.   
-Okay. Shoot ..   
-Why do you no longer accept my invitations to lunch? ...

Will stopped near the wall and put a hand on it. The old paint was peeling revealing the previous layer. Will had turned his back on Hannibal.

-It's not ... it's not ethical ... I'm a university employee ... you're my boss ... what ... what would you think if Brian and Jimmy had an affair under the roof of the university ...

-I would respect it ..   
Hannibal whispered in Will's ear, who turned quickly. His back hit the wall. He had surprised him. How Hannibal had moved so fast and without making noise?

Hannibal cornered him against the wall and whispered against his lips.   
-Will ... what stops you? ...

Will was panting.   
-Oh, God ... nothing ...

Will kissed Hannibal with all the passion and desire accumulated during the last days. Hannibal took him by the waist, bringing his bodies closer.

Will's tongue invaded Hannibal's mouth. Both groaned together. Hannibal started rubbing their bodies. Will opened his legs and one of Hannibal's legs took up the space. Both were rubbing impetuously. Their scrotums brushed deliciously. Will moaned on Hannibal's lips, who devoured every sigh, every groan and chased them with his tongue.

They were panting and kissing again. When it seemed they would have sex with their clothes on, Will put a hand on Hannibal's shoulder to stop him.

Hannibal did not understand the gesture and continued licking and going down his neck. Will whispered breathless, almost moaning, in his ear.

-Not Here ... Hannibal .. not here ... wait ..

Hannibal stopped immediately. He had left marks that would become beautiful bruises the next day. He looked Will in the eye. He was afraid of having abused his trust. He didn't want them to go back again to that place where he no longer could touch Will.

Will smiled at him and stroked his cheek. His fingers combed the fringe that had fallen on Hannibal's forehead.

Hannibal sighed and smiled too. He cleared his throat.

-I know a place around here, it serves delicious Italian food. Could I tempt you to have lunch with me? ...   
-Yes ...

Will passed by Hannibal's side and when he had climbed two steps he turned and told him.   
-Let's go?..

Hannibal smiled and walked towards him. He was enjoying the view while Will climbed the stairs in front of him. He wanted so badly to pinch one of his buttocks ... but he'd better wait. He didn't want to break the delicate balance they had achieved today ... Just because he had pushed too much ..

*

Hannibal placed the dinner in the oven. It would be ready in 2 hours. He had also prepared a delicious dessert of caramelized pears. He had reason to celebrate, even if for now he was alone.

Lunch with Will had been perfect. Delicious Italian food in a cozy place, prepared by a true Italian chef. The place was not very gourmet, but it did have that Italian home atmosphere that made him and Will feel comfortable. They talked for a long time and enjoyed the food and wine.

They said goodbye later to get into their respective vehicles. When Hannibal had unlocked the bentley and was going to open the door, Will called him and stopped him with one hand on his forearm.

Hannibal turned around and Will kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and walked to his van.

Hannibal thought about that while taking off his apron. He took a sip of the wine glass that rested on the island. He smiled.

The doorbell rang. It was raining heavily and it was half past 6 in the afternoon. It had gotten dark early because of the pouring rain.

Hannibal frowned. Who could it be?. Maybe bad news? .. He left the wine and went to open.


	12. Chapter 12

Will dripped on the entrance mat. He was soaked. He had only run from his car to the door, but it was raining so hard he was completely soaked. His hair stuck to his head. His jacket protected his shoulders and back, but it was open. The front of his white shirt was translucent and showed his skin and muscles. His pants were ruined and his shoes probably needed to be near the fireplace for a good while.

-Will ... come in please.

Will said nothing. They walked towards the study.

-I'll find a towel and a robe .. if you excuse me.

Hannibal retired. Will took off his jacket and placed it on a chair near the fireplace. So his shoe too.

He unbuttoned his shirt and pants. The shirt fell to the floor with a wet noise.

-I think this robe will fit yo...

Hannibal was silent when he saw Will shirtless and his pants zipper open.

Will studied his expression of shock and lust for a moment and moved with the same determination with which he had arrived there. He took Hannibal by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to devour him in a kiss.

Hannibal reacted a second later. Their tongues fought for dominance. Will sucked Hannibal's lower lip and he seductively bit Will's upper lip. It was a wild and sexual kiss.

Will's hands found the buttons on Hannibal's expensive shirt, which was already soaked because of him, and began to unzip them quickly. Hannibal patted Will's bottom under the cloth of his boxers. The doctor's mischievous hands had lowered his pants and after massaging the round buttocks slowly lowered Will's wet boxers.

Will didn't have that much patience. He had already opened Hannibal's shirt and now he was pulling it out of his pants. He slid his hands down the soft hair of Hannibal's chest for a few seconds before kept moving over his shoulders to remove the garment.

Hannibal quickly bent down and lowered Will's soaked pants and underwear at once. The flushed member now free from the prison of clothes jumped to attention. Hannibal appreciated ita few moments. A look of lust in his eyes and he bit his lips as he stood up.

Will took advantage of Hannibal's distraction to remove his belt and lower his pants. Hannibal took his hands to stop him and kissed each of his knuckles. Will whispered.   
-Ha..hannibal ...

Hannibal finished undressing and took Will's hand to leave the studio, but Will didn't allow it. He stood firm and pulled of Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal turned and looked at him confused. Will took his wrists and pulled him to the chair that was next to the fireplace. Pushing down with his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, he sat him down. Then he sat on his lap.

Will took Hannibal's hand and led it to his entrance. Hannibal quickly gasped in surprise.

After a second he recovered and his fingers began to gently touch the edge of the plug. He turned it slightly and Will closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure arching his body a little.

-Oh ... Will ... you never stop surprising me.

Hannibal captured Will's lips again in a passionate kiss. Will moved looking to brush their bodies more. Their tongues expressed the desire they felt for each other.

Will's hand took the member of Hannibal and he found his palm running the length of it a couple of times, to cover it with precum that abundantly flowed from it. Then he stood on tiptoes and with his other hand removed the plug. Will bit his lower lip, focused on guiding Hannibal's dick to his entrance.

Hannibal took him by the hips to help him up . When he was positioned, Will slowly sat on his dick. Penetration was slow and very wet. Will had used enough lube to make the intrusion much more pleasant.

The member slid silky until Hannibal's testicles touched Will's buttocks. They began to move in unison in a safe race after ecstasy.

Will went up and down. The perfume that had intoxicated him before enveloped them and clouded his mind until his thoughts ceased to be consistent. He could only feel pleasure. Something was touching his ring, it was like a knot that aroused sparks of pleasure with each touch to the sensitive skin.

Hannibal was panting at Will's neck. His smell had become even sweeter. It was harder for him to keep his human form. His wendigo knot had formed.

Will opened his eyes for a few seconds. Hannibal's eyes were completely black, there were no white and his fangs seemed a little more pronounced. Then Hannibal whispered in his ear and pleasure went down his spine in liquid form.   
-Relax, Will ... let me in ...

Will relaxed instantly. The knot entered at once, brushing and stimulating the walls inside. Electricity ran through him making him moan the name of the man beneath him. Filling him with his member and taking him to the most exquisite pleasure he had ever felt.   
-... Hann..ibal ...

Will climaxed painting their stomachs with his seed. Collapsing over Hannibal, he rested his cheek on his shoulder. He breathed heavily and meowed from time to time, because of the small waves of pleasure that ran through his body with every onslaught from Hannibal.

A few minutes later he felt the knot within him expanded a little more and a warm liquid filled his inners. He felt a very soft orgasm go through his body and he came again, while he moaned in pleasure on Hannibal's shoulder. He had no strength and the cloud of perfume that enveloped his thoughts made him relaxed more and more into a peaceful sleep.

When Hannibal's knot deflated and his member slipped from Will's body, Hannibal carried him to his bed. He carefully cleaned his body and wrapped him in the comforter and then went to take a shower.

  
*

  
On Monday Hannibal was traveling to Jack's house in his car. Last night Jack had called him.

Bella seemed to be in deep depression due to her recent diagnosis of cancer. It was irreversible and the worst was that it had been detected too late. Bella hardly spoke and ate less and less. Jack had asked Hannibal to talk to her. His worst fear was she was closing herself to him, she did not interact much and only remained in bed.

Hannibal turned on the music player and soft music led him to remember the events of the sweet night he spent with Will.

He smiled remembering Will's crazy curls as he went down to breakfast. His expressive smile when he saw him prepare breakfast and his divine groan when he tasted the first sip of freshly brewed coffee. They said goodbye with a kiss on the steps and Will returned home.

  
*

  
-Thanks for coming, Hannibal .. I don't know what else to do, Bella almost doesn't talk to me.   
\- Don't worry, Jack. I will do everything I can as a psychiatrist and especially as a friend ..

Minutes later Hannibal was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Bella was resting.

-Could you leave us alone, Jack ?.   
-Yes.. Yes of course.

Jack closed the door. Hannibal stood up and began to walk around the room. In a very calm voice he addressed Bella.

-I can smell you, Elf Bella.

Bella got up slowly from the bed to sit and lie against the pillows.

-What kind of supra-being are you? ... I've never smelled someone like you, Hannibal. We never had enough privacy to ask you.

Hannibal turned and his eyes turned completely black. Deer antlers began to emerge from his hair.

Bella got scared.

-Oh! ...   
-Don't worry, Bella. I wouldn't hurt a good friend.

Hannibal returned to normal and took a seat again.

-My body is sick. It will fade soon. We ... elves took a year to recover...to heal our human bodies. After that I can come back. But ... Jack will notice ... I'll be 20 again ... I ... I don't want to lose him ... But I don't know what to do ..

Hannibal took her hand and smiled.

-I'll help you. I have an idea...


	13. Chapter 13

\- You are really quiet ... do you miss your fancy boyfriend ? ...   
Brian said jokingly. Will looked at him sideways.

\- Shut up or I'll charge you what I spent cleaning the van of your fluids ...

Jimmy wrinkled his face at the mortification.

-I'm sorry, Will ... It wasn't my intention. This troglodyte took me by force ..   
-Your moans seemed to express otherwise ... baby ..   
-Ahhh! STOP!

Jimmy shouted when Brian pinched one of his buttocks ..

Will paid no attention. He was in his mind remembering the night he spent with Hannibal. He remembered the sensual experience in bits and pieces.

He was sure at some point in his clouded mind he had felt more than Hannibal's member within himself, even more so being locked together for a while ... he was going around the matter but he couldn't remember everything accurately. He huffed and decided to go get something to eat. Lunchtime was almost over and he had to go back to the classroom.

  
*

  
Will walked back to the classroom, after a lunch that left him unsatisfied. Hannibal had ruined him for any meal other than his. He smiled as he remembered the delicious breakfast they shared over the weekend.

Mathew Brown walked quietly behind him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

\- Could you accompany me for a moment to my office, Mr. Brown?

Mathew Brown slammed both hands on Hannibal's desk. His skin turned black and antlers grew from his head. His lips didn't move but they showed his sharp teeth. He said menacingly.

-I CAN EAT WHO I WANT! ... HE IS NOT MARKED! ..

Hannibal got up slowly. His figure elongated and his skin turned black and his antlers grew. They were bigger than those of young Brown.

-I have already chosen him as my mate ... and we have already got intimate ... you ... Mr. Brown must remember the hierarchical norms of your kind ... or I will remind you ...

Hannibal circled the desk to stand in front of Mathew. He was much taller. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Mathew returned to his human form. He nodded and slowly retreated to the door. Hannibal returned to normal before Mathew opened the door.

Before closing the door, Mathew muttered.   
-You have no shared your blood with him yet ... I can eat him if I want to ...

A lightning fast hand took him by the neck. The door closed suddenly. Mathew's body knocked heavily against the door. Wendigo's black claws were buried in his neck. Hannibal growled menacingly close to the young man's face.

Hannibal shook Mathew's body for the last time before releasing it. Mathew's eyes were wide open. Threads of blood decorated the skin of his neck and stained the collar of his shirt. The wounds had closed.

-IF YOU GET CLOSE TO WILL ... I WILL DEVORE YOU ...

Hannibal said in a throaty voice. Mathew nodded quickly several times and ran out of the office.

  
The next day Hannibal would find Mathew Brown's resignation letter on his desk.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later Hannibal was in his office, soon it would be lunchtime. He was waiting for Will. Since they were together they had lunch in his office almost every day.

Hannibal's cell phone rang. It was Jack.

-How are you, Jack? ... How can I help you? ..   
-Hello, Hannibal ... is ... it's about Bella ... she ran away ...   
-She ran away? ...

-She eft a note ... some of her things and clothes are gone ... on the note ... she talks about a special treatment center ... an innovative treatment ... in Europe ..   
-Jack ... I'm so sorry ...   
-It's not your fault ... she ... didn't mention any of this? ...   
-It's my fault, Jack. I recommended her the center ... but I thought she would consult with you at least ..   
-It doesn't matter ... at least I know it's real ... I had my doubts ... do you know where it is? ..   
-Yes, I know ... but .. I'm afraid ... they won't let you in. Only communication by phone is allowed ... has she not called? ...

Hannibal could hear Jack's short breath, and the typical sounds of silent crying on the other side of the line.

-No ... Not yet ... Would..you do me a favor ...   
-Of course, Jack.   
-Tell her to... call me .. Thanks for everything, Hannibal .. see you later ..

Jack cut the call. Before putting the phone in his pocket, it rang again. It was Bella.

-Hannibal? ..   
-Bella ... where are you? ... I imagine you know how Jack reacted to your disappearance? ..   
-Yes, I'm sorry ... I'm in a Fairy hotel ... it's exclusive for transition .. I wanted to ask you how Jack is ... before calling him ...   
-He think you left him to die alone ...   
-Oh ... no ...   
-Call him, Bella ...

-Okay ... I will ... Do you think he will forgive me?

Hannibal smiled.

-Jack ... loves you ... don't make him wait long ... I don't know if elves can give their partners eternal life ...   
-By Exchange of blood ... wendigos? ..   
-By blood too ...   
\- I will ... when I return ... thank you Hannibal ... I am going to call him right now.

Bella hung up. Hannibal sighed and some knocks at the door brought a smile to his face. He got up to open the door. It was Will.

-Please come in ... Dr. Graham ...

When the door closed, Will took him by the collar of his shirt to kiss him. They kissed languidly for a few minutes until Will's stomach interrupted them ...   
(Úuuuaghhhh ...)

Will blushed a lot and hid his face in Hannibal's chest, who took him by the hand smiling and invited him to sit in one of the chairs.

They ate together the food Hannibal prepared. They talked about various topics.

-Ummm ... I haven't seen the concierge ... did you fire him? ... or is he sick? ..

Hannibal's face darkened. He stopped eating.

-No ... he quit.

-He harassed me ...   
-Will ... why didn't you mention it before? ...

-Because thursday last week I left you a letter on your desk ..

Hannibal got thoughtful.

-Last Thursday I found my office opened and the resignation letter was on my desk ..   
-That motherfucker Brown! ... he must have taken it ... I told him if he molested me again i would file charges! ...

Hannibal growled softly. Will was surprised, but at the same time he was flattered by the display of jealousy ... he liked that Hannibal's protective. He got up from his chair and sat on hannibal's lap.

He seductively speak on his ear to change the subject.   
-You promised me a dessert ... today ...

Hannibal's hands clenched Will's waist. He felt his tongue run through the arch of his ear. The hairs of his arms bristled in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and captured his mouth in an unbridled kiss that left both of them panting.

One of Hannibal's hands migrated to the neck of Will's shirt. Unbuttoning it. Will whispered in Hannibal's forehead.

-What are you doing, Hannibal? ... We ... we are in your office ...

Hannibal's mouth captured one of Will's nipples. Sucking and licking in turn the delicate nub with his tongue. Will bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning, but small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips.

Hannibal went to the other nipple while gently twisting the previous one between his fingers.

-Hann ... Hannibal ... wait ... someone may come in ... ahhh ...

Hannibal licked for the last time the erect nipple and whispered against Will's sternum.

-Come home with me ... tonight ...

Will stroked Hannibal's hair.

-Tomorrow ... I must grade papers tonight ... and I didn't bring a change of clothes for next day ..

Hannibal raised his face and smiled, because next day was Friday and he wouldn't let Will escape him until Sunday evening.

  
*

  
When lunchtime ended, Will returned to the lab to pick up his messenger bag and return to the classroom.

He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He speak very low.

-Not my desk ...

Brian had Jimmy on Will's desk. They kissed ardently while Brian shamelessly groped Jimmy's intimate parts through his clothes ...


	15. Chapter 15

Will was in a shirt and boxers. A glass of whiskey rested forgotten beside a stack of essays he had already graded. When he finished he put them all in his messenger bag.

He got up and stretched his arms over his head until he heard a "pop" sound. Then he took the glass of whiskey and took it to the kitchen. He slowly drank while leaning on the kitchen table.

Someone knocked on the door. It was late. And Will lived far from the city. Maybe a neighbor in trouble. Maybe the old woman who lived a couple of kilometers away. He put the glass in the sink and went to open the door.

He was petrified by fear.

-Hello, WILL ... DID YOU MISS ME? ...

  
The monster spoke with the voice of Mathew Brown. Will turned to run, but a clawed hand took him by the forearm and pulled him against the creature's chest.

He could feel the breath of the monster in his ear.

-I WILL ENJOY PLAYING WITH YOU .. BEFORE EATING YOU ...

  
*

  
Hannibal had just showered and was putting on pajama pants when his cell phone rang.

It was Will. He heard him desperate and he spoke as if he had made a great effort ... or as if he was very afraid of something.

-Hanni ... hannibal ... there is ... there is a beast in my house ... it has claws ... and it's black ... its head has antlers like ... like ... ahhh ...

The line was cut. Hannibal quickly took action. He went down the stairs and took his keys. He opened as fast as he could and slammed the door in his way out.

He started the engine and began to dial Will's number as he took the road that would take him to his house. Will did not answer. The call went to voicemail .

He must hurry or his beloved Will would be devoured. He should have left him unable to harass Will anymore ... but he was confident the young Wendigo would respect the rules of conduct of the hierarchy among the Wendigos ... he should have killed or devoured him so as not to leave a trace ..

But this time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

  
*

  
The front door slammed open.

Will was sitting on the floor. He had scratches on his leg and left arm. The sleeve of his shirt was in pieces and bloodstained.

The room where Will had his bed and his belongings was completely destroyed. Furniture in scattered pieces.

The young wendigo was standing intimidating Will with his stature. He was hurt. He had a fairly thick kitchen knife stuck to the handle on his shoulder. Dark red blood slowly sprouted from the wound covering his bony arm. His menacing fangs were clean of Will's blood fortunately.

Hannibal noticed this in a fraction of a second and in less of that, he moved so fast Will couldn't see when he went from standing at the door to being on Mathew's body.

Will blinked. Hannibal had been standing in the doorway for a second and now he was a black monster with antlers like Mathew.

Both wendigos fought on the ground. Scratching each other. It was obvious Hannibal had the advantage. He was taller, stronger and was choking the young wendigo who was on the ground.

Will got up and took a few steps away from the fight. He was still in shock.

Suddenly Mathew pushed Hannibal with his feet, throwing him away against the wall. Hannibal saw Will was still in the house and shouted at him in a throaty voice that scared him even more when he saw that he didn't move his lips.

\- GO, WILL! ... RUN! ...

Will reacted and started running towards the open front door . He ran to the forest. He was hurt, barefoot, cold and terrified.

His breath condensed in clouds in front of his face as he ran deeper and deeper into the autumn forest. Leaves creaked under his bare feet. The moon lit his way. He ran without rest, unconsciously looking for the main road.

  
*

  
Hannibal rose from the ground shaking himself. He and Mathew began to circle around trying to find the best window of opportunity to attack each other.

Mathew was panting tiredly. Hannibal was breathing normally. He had to finish this soon and go find Will. The temperatures were very low. He could get hypothermia in a few minutes. Will was his priority.

Suddenly Hannibal stopped and stood up. He gestured with his hand to challenge the young wendigo to attack him. This angered Mathew, who pounced.

There was silence.

Mathew was hanging.

His feet did not touch the ground.

Hannibal was holding him with one hand by the neck. He tightened his breath. Mathew scratched Hannibal's forearms trying to escape.

Then Hannibal opened his mouth full of sharp and thin fangs, stacked close to each other.

The jawbone of the wendigo disengaged enormously.

Mathew's completely black eyes widened.

Only the legs of the young Wendigo could be visible as Hannibal finished swallowing him whole.

Then nothing remained.

  
Everything was silent.

A lone wendigo, standing in the center of the chaos.

The room was in ruins. There was no way Will could stay here. Hannibal thought ...

  
Will! ..


	16. Chapter 16

Will was walking. He was exhausted and felt numbness in his toes. He leaned on a tree trunk to catch his breath.

An animal was quickly running towards him.

Will got scared and started running again, but he was exhausted, and the beast was catching up.

His heart was beating fast.

He wondered if it was Mathew that would come to devour him. If Hannibal would be dead on the floor of his cabin. And if it was Hannibal ... would he devour him? ...

He felt a perfume that ... strange and intoxicating smell that soothed and enveloped him. Now he was slowly walking. He was bone tired. The aroma enveloped him and slowly led him to relax.

He felt arms wrap around him and seconds later his body was lifted in them. He looked with sleepy eyes upward. It was the face of the monster which looked like Hannibal.

-What ... are you ... doing ... To me? ..   
Will sleepily ask the beast.

-Releasing hormones to relax you, Will ... you are hurt ... I must take you to my house ... I will take care of you ... do not fear ... beloved ...

Will rested his head on the bony chest of the monster and fell into a deep sleep.

  
*

  
He regained consciousness slowly. His leg and left arm burned. He opened his eyes and saw Hannibal reading a book next to him in bed. It was Hannibal's room. Will groaned in pain when he tried to sit down.

Hannibal threw the book and stopped him.

-Will ... you must lie down ... you're hurt ...

Will took Hannibal's hand tightly as he lay back on the bed.

-You saved me ... you are ...   
-A wendigo ... there is more to this world than you can imagine Will. What humans call paranormal ... is just another type of beings cohabiting in the same world ..

Hannibal stroked Will's hand in his. His eyes fixed on it.

Will swallowed and sighed.

-Brown ...?   
-Death ... I devoured him... there will be no traces of him...

Hannibal looked up to look Will in the eye. His eyes had tears not shed. Will took a breath and squeezed Hannibal's hand.

-In the forest ... you called me ... beloved ...   
-Oh ... Will ...

Hannibal leaned down to kiss Will, but he stopped him with one hand on his shoulder ... Will's hand went up to his cheek.   
\- I want to see you...

Hannibal nodded. His skin became black, so did his eyes. His hair fell back to his roots to give place to huge antlers.

Hannibal had to bow his head a little so the antlers would not scratch the wall.

Will looked at him curiously. There was no fear in his gaze. His fingers caressed the prominent cheekbone and climbed to the beginning of the antlers, where they explored the texture. Then one of his hands went down to his mouth and tried to open it.

Hannibal yielded and showed him a row of thin and very sharp fangs. Will's fingertips caressed them as he asked quietly.

-Do you ever feel hungry for me? ...   
-My appetites for you are from another nature ... You are my true mate ...

Hannibal said approaching Will's face again.

-How can you be so sure? ..   
\- Supra-beings found our mates through the smell .. yours attracted me to you ..

Hannibal said returning to his human form. His lips brushed Will's, the latter closed his eyes to the contact.

-smell? .. Like the one I feel around you when we are..horny? ..   
-Yes ...

Hannibal captured Will's lips in a languid kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Will rested his head on the pillow finishing the kiss.

-When I was a child I used to see my mother's ghost ... when I turned thirteen I stopped seeing her ... was she real? Or was I seeing a supra-being who felt sorry for me? ...  
Will asked. His voice denoted sadness and nostalgia. The hand Hannibal held was shaking a little. Hannibal picked it up and kissed it.

-No ... the spirits of humans are particularly strong ... their energy continue in this world until they travel to the other side ... we also believe that there is another dimension where our vital energy travels ... do you want to see her? ...

Will's eyes widened.

-Can you do that? ...   
-We supra-beings know how ... or do you think mediums and fortune teller s are human? Hahaha...

They laughed a little together.

-Would you do that for me? ... But what if ...what if she already left? ...   
-There is only one way to find out ... but that will have to wait a few days. We must treat your wounds first, Will ... there is something I want to tell you ...   
-What is it? ...   
-There is a way to prove that ... we are ... true mates ...

  
*

  
Will sipped the delicious hot chocolate, he was sit at the kitchen table. Hannibal poured himself a glass of wine and deposited a small glass plate, used for dessert, in the center of the table. He drank some wine before sitting next to Will.

Will scratched the bandages on his leg while watching him restlessly.

Hannibal opened his mouth a little, showing his teeth. His fangs began to elongate a little. Will thought he looked like a vampire like those in the movies.

Hannibal brought a thumb to his mouth and pricked the skin deeply. Blood gushed from the small wound. He placed his thumb suspended a few centimeters above the small glass plate and let it bleed. Several drops stained the glass center. Then he licked his thumb and showed Will how the wound disappeared before the latter's astonished eyes.

Hannibal extended his hand. Will imagined what would happen. He put his hand on Hannibal's palm, he took his thumb and brought it to his mouth to lick it lasciviously. Will groaned at the erotic vision and then gasped for he felt a prick.

Hannibal dropped a single drop of Will's blood on the plate and quickly lowered Will's hand while still holding it in his.

Will watched as the small wound on his thumb closed when a flash distracted him.

The blood on the plate burned with a small flame. The small flame was quickly consumed leaving the plate empty. As if nothing had been in it before.

Will had his mouth open in amazement. Hannibal said solemnly while watching him with adoration.

-That's the proof ... and to seal our union you must consume a little of my blood ... You will smell like me and other wendigos will know that you are ... mine ...   
-Does it hurt? ...

Hannibal looked down. His face suddenly showed concern.

-You will have a fever for a week ... and ... just after consuming it ...

Hannibal looked Will in the eye as he took his hands in his.

-According to the ancient texts ... the human will momentarily sprout antlers ... that will disappear after a few moments and then ...fever ...   
-Oh ... will my appearance change? ... Will i be like a. ..wendigo? ...   
-According to the book..no ... but you will be able to regenerate yourself ... and ... you will not die ... ever ...

Will began to breathe heavily ...

-Oh ... neither do you ... Will die? ...   
Hannibal nodded.   
-How old are you? ... can I call you daddy? ..

Hannibal blinked and started laughing out loud. Will blushed and they laughed together until he groaned in pain when his arm touched the table.

Hannibal's hand caressed around his bandages.

-Your ... your perfume calms me ... could you ... while I have fever ...   
-Whatever you are comfortable with.

  
*

  
Will stared at the coffee cup on the tray. He was in bed again after taking a shower and Hannibal had bandaged his wounds again. He had eaten a sandwich. And he stared at the cup in front of him ... it contained Hannibal's blood.

The effects of its consumption would take time. Which would allow him a restful night. Hannibal was at his side, resting on the bed frame, one of his hands in his.

Will brought the cup to his lips. The first sip was a surprise. It was sweet. Will drank his coffee black no sugar.

-It's ... sweet ... mmm ...   
-You flatter me ...

Will slapped him on the shoulder with his good arm. Hannibal took his hand when he wanted to repeat it. Both laughed. Will's hand landed on Hannibal's bare chest.

Will stopped laughing. His fingers opened to explore soft hair. He bowed as best he could by pushing himself on his right leg to lie on Hannibal's body, who received him in his arms.

Their lips met halfway and they began to kiss. Hannibal's hands found Will's waist and slid under his shirt. They slowly caressed up Will's back.

Will's hands caressed Hannibal's hair. He moved a little and groaned in pain. They stopped kissing and Hannibal turned them to lay Will on the bed.

-Are you okay? ... it should hurt less by now ... as my blood run through your veins..   
-Yes ... it doesn't hurt much ..

Will's hand found Hannibal's leg between. He patted the predominant erection under his pajama pants.

-I want ... to feel it again ... like last time ... but ... there was something else that filled me ...


	18. Chapter 18

-Oh Will ...

Will's hands went up to Hannibal's chest. They pulled the hair there while they both deliciously rubbed their erections. His hands went up to Hannibal's shoulders and then Will raised his arms so that Hannibal slowly took off his shirt. Will left his wrists crossed over his head.

Hannibal got out of bed and removed Will's boxers. He took off his own pants. His hand caressed Will's right toe. He reached down and sucked Will's thumb in his mouth. Will was surprised and groaned. Then Hannibal kissed the arch of his foot. He was climbing his calf leaving scattered kisses while his other hand softly caressed the other leg, being careful not to squeeze too much where the bandages were.

When he reached Will scrotum his breath made Will's member become even more interested. Will was panting.   
-Mmmnnn ...

Hannibal took it in his mouth. Will lifted his leg to give Hannibal more space. For a few minutes he got carried away. Hannibal's tongue enveloped him. He could feel the bottom of Hannibal's throat. When he was close to came Hannibal released him.

Will was panting. His breaths accelerated even more when he felt a warm tongue brush his entrance. And after wetly circling the ring, it breached it.   
Will arched his body.

-ahh ... ahhh..ohhh ...

His hands clung to the sheets. Hannibal stopped. Will opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, to see Hannibal above him.

Hannibal took his member in hand and with his other hand raised Will's leg holding it below the knee. Will could feel the head of his penis drawing circles around his entrance. It was as if Hannibal was lubricating him for the amount of precum that emanated from him.

In a second only the head breached the wet ring. Will stopped breathing for a few seconds. Hannibal stopped to let him get used to the intrusion and then started moving inside Will to stretch him more and more. Will felt more liquid cover his inner walls. Hannibal was naturally preparing him.

Will thought the anatomy of the wendigos was very convenient. He sighed and said panting.  
-I'm ready...

Hannibal nodded and positioned himself. He began to slowly trust.

This time Will's mind was present. He could feel Hannibal's perfume, but it didn't cloud his thoughts. Hannibal began to move faster and faster. Will groaned with every deep trust.

They were panting and looking at each other. Their breaths mixing. Then Hannibal's eyes changed. Darkness began to cover them. There were two windows to the abyss. Will got excited and brushed his nose to Hannibal's. He could feel the member inside changing. It became longer, a little thicker and its base thickened and slammed into its ring with each trust.

Hannibal whispered in his lips. And the perfume became more intense. His whole body relaxed.

\- Relax, Will ... receive me ... receive my knot.

Then Will understood. Hannibal fucked him harder and his knot got in at once, sealing their union. Will groaned at the intrusion.

-Ahhh ... more ... harder ...

Hannibal gained speed and his thrusts made both of them tremble with pleasure. Will's prostate was feeling deliciously abused with every deep penetration. Will put his arms around Hannibal and he buried his nails in Hannibal's shoulders.

They kissed ardently as if it were the last time, as if it were water that quenched their thirst, as if they did not need to breathe but only the breath of the other. The onslaught was getting stronger. The bed whipped against the wall.

The knot began to squeeze Will's inside deliciously and just at the same time Hannibal growled in his lips, Will felt him start to came inside him. Will shouted. They came at the same time.

  
*

  
It was dawn. A ray of sunshine passed through a small space between the curtains and reached Will's face, waking him.

Will opened his eyes. He was face down in Hannibal's bed. He remembered the events of the previous night and turned to see Hannibal still sleeping next to him. Will smiled. He leaned on his elbows. His arm almost didn't hurt. He stroked the hair that covered Hannibal's forehead.

A very intense pain made him collapsed on the bed.   
-ahhh ... AHHHH ... MMMMM ..

He was panting and sweating. Hannibal woke up by the scream and began to caress his back.

-Will! ... ii is time ... listen to my voice ... focus on my voice ... relax ... it will pass soon ..

Will clenched his teeth at the intense pain he felt on his back. He could smell Hannibal's perfume. He was trying to calm him down. Will began to moan. He felt as if hooks were stuck in his head and back and they were being pulled.

He was sweating a lot. He felt Hannibal's hand stroking his back. He also felt like bumps sprouting from his back. An intense headache. As if it were going to split in two. He shouted with all his might.   
-Hanni..AHHHHH!

He arched and fell back on the bed. The pain stopped. His cloudy vision began to clear. He was breathing fast and agitated. Hannibal's hand was still stroking his back but now on his lower back.

Will began to get up. When he was on his knees and his head hung between his shoulders, he felt something hit the wall and the blow was transmitted to his head. He looked up quickly and saw a scratch on the wall.

Hannibal got out of bed and offered him his hand. Will accepted it and got out of bed. He was feeling hot. He thought Hannibal was taking him to the bathtub, but they stopped in front of a mirror.

Hannibal was behind Will. His hands caressed his shoulders ... and the tips of the antlers that sprouted from Will's back.

Will couldn't stop staring. Antlers came out of his head. They were prominent and those on his back were small in comparison. It didn't hurt when Hannibal caressed them. His fingers rose from his back to the antlers on his head. Stroking the curls between them.

Then Will felt dizzy and staggered a little. Hannibal caught him. He looked at himself in the mirror and could see how the antlers lost color and began to break apart. Some points fell to the ground.

Will felt weak and sweated more than before. They entered the en suit .Hannibal helped him sit in the tub. He prepared a bath of relaxing salts and began massaging his back and washing his hair. The water became increasingly dense and dark.

A piece of antler fell into the water in front of Will, who took it in his hands. It became dust between his fingers.

-What ... what's going on? ...   
-The fever started ... you are losing your antlers ... they won't come back ...

Hannibal unwrapped the wet bandages on Will's arm and leg. The wounds were healing. They seemed a week old, but less than a day had passed.

Hannibal gave him a quick bath and then helped him up. He took him to bed and tenderly dried his body. He help him put on some boxers.

He would take care of him with dedication during that week.


	19. Chapter 19

-Do you know anything about Will? ... I haven't seen him for days ...   
Brian said grading some exams. It was mid-afternoon and he was having a watery coffee in the old laboratory he now occupied as an office with Will and Jimmy.

Jimmy was examining an insect larva under the microscope.

-Mmmm ... oh ... yes ... I forgot to tell you ... he's sick ... looks like a flu or something like that, Hannibal told me ...   
-Flu? ... hey! ... since when you are on a name basis with your boss? ...

Jimmy smiled maliciously ...   
-Since he squeezed my buttocks in the elevator ....

Brian jumped up and grabbed Jimmy by the collar of his shirt and cornered him against the wall.

-When did that happen? .. I have to remind you that you are mine! ...   
Brian said in a very low and throaty voice in Jimmy's ear, who trembled but not from cold. Dr. Zeller's hand went dangerously down Jimmy's back. Who answered him very flirtatiously and panting.

-Since you get so jealous that you forget ... there is no... elevator..hahaha ...   
-Grrr ... I will.make you pay tonight ...

Jimmy escaped swiftly from his hands and began to walk, wiggling his hips, toward the door.   
-Oh yeah?...

  
-Oh baby ... you won't be able to walk tomorrow ...   
Brian whispered, as he watched Jimmy leave the laboratory.

  
*

  
Hannibal made breakfast. It had been a week and he was sure Will would want some comfort food. That's why he made pancakes. He had made some chocolate syrup to accompany the pancakes.

Will would need energy and would appreciate the gesture. Knowing him he would be looking forward to working again soon. Will was not a person who spent a lot of time without being productive. In addition, Dr. Beverly Katz, who had replaced Will, would be happy to return to her normal class schedule.

Hannibal was grateful and would be sure to rewarding her for helping Will.

He washed his hands and was drying them when he felt arms wrap around him. A warm breath on his neck brought a smile to his face.

-Mmmm ... good morning ...   
-How do you feel, Mylimasis? ...

Hannibal turned to hug Will who was still in pajamas and his hair was still ruffled from sleeping most of the time. But he looked rested and his cheeks were of healthy pink color.

-Much better ... but I'm starving ...   
-Then you'll love what I cooked ... I know you have a sweet tooth ...

Hannibal placed the pancakes on the granite island and got two barstools. Will sat down while Hannibal placed in front of him a small jug of chocolate syrup and a cup of fresh blueberries.

Will's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lower lip.

-Will, what's wrong? ..

Will jumped on him to hug him tightly by the neck. Hannibal heard his voice break against the skin of his neck.

-My..mother .. made pancakes with chocolate syrup on Sundays ... we ate together before Dad ... returned from his night shift ...

Hannibal could feel the loneliness of those years ... such a small child ... suddenly alone with a father who overworked to mantain the house ... there was pain ... but also love in those memories ..

-Eat some and when you're ready ... I'll try to contact her for you ..

Will distanced himself a bit from him and looked into his eyes for a few seconds. He nodded and gave him a quick peck on his lips before sitting down to eat.

  
Half an hour later Will had taken a shower and was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He was barefoot, sitting cross-legged on the study mat. Hannibal had told him to wait there while he looked for what was necessary to initiate contact.

Will looked at the flames in the fireplace. He didn't know what to expect. On one hand maybe he would see his mother again. On the other hand, he thought of the usefulness of Hannibal contacting the spirits at the locations they visited in their paranormal investigations.

His mind wandered from one point to another when Hannibal entered the room. He sat in front of him on the carpet. Also cross-legged and placed three rocks in line towards the fireplace.

A rose quartz..a pearl..and an aquamarine ..

Hannibal had changed clothes. Now he wore only pajama pants and was barefoot.

The need for a change of clothes became obvious after a few seconds, when antlers emerged from Hannibal's head and his eyes became completely black. The rest of his appearance remained human.

In a language unknown to Will, Hannibal spoke indecipherable words. Two short sentences followed by "Will Graham's mother".

The chimney flames changed color. The tips of the flames were turquoise blue. The stones on the carpet joined each other as if attracted by a magnet.

Suddenly on the sofa ... appeared ...

-Mom?...

The woman smiled. She was the same that had accompanied Will during his childhood, on lonely nights, while eating cookies and milk watching cartoons in front of the TV.


	20. Chapter 20

Next day Hannibal took Will to his home. Everything was in order. He had meticulously cleaned the wood floors from blood traces.

He had replaced the broken furniture. Thanks to that Will had a new ergonomic bed.

Everything was very clean and organized and the refrigerator was full of healthy foods. He also had a new coffee maker. Hannibal had taken pains in giving new life to the place. Will was delighted.

They drank coffee and walked around the property. Then when Hannibal had to return home, their farewell became longer than usual. None wanted to get away from the other.

Hannibal turned to go to his bentley. Will took his hand before he could go down the porch steps. They looked at each other and Will cut the distance.

They began to kiss slowly but sensually. Their bodies expressed what they could not express in words.

They touched and groped so that Hannibal's clothes would be wrinkled by the time they managed to let each other go. It was indecent to do it on a porch, but there was no one in miles around. So who cares?

Will pushed Hannibal with a little force, which confused him a lot. But then he smiled showing his fangs when he saw him undressing right there on the porch.

-Here?...

Hannibal asked when Will had taken off his jacket, shirt and boots. Hannibal took off his coat and gloves. Now Will took off his pants and when he took off his underwear, he left Hannibal stunned, running out into the woods.

Hannibal laughed out loud while he heard Will scream in the distance.  
-Catch Me If You Can!...

He undressed quickly and left behind him.

Will ran as fast as he could. His feet crushed the dry autumn leaves. He didn't plan to spend much time outside. He just wanted to mislead Hannibal and he would return to the cabin and enter through the backdoor.

He only listened the wind in his ears. After a while he heard a sound like a deer running behind him. Will turned, but saw nothing. He kept running. He took a couple of laps to mislead and then returned another way to the house.

He was breathing heavily as he walked towards the back entrance.

He got scared when his body suddenly rose in the air.  
-Ahhh ...!

Then he smiled. The wendigo had him in his arms.

Will put his hand on the wendigo's chest and reached out to kiss him. The wendigo kissed him back. Will could feel his fangs but Hannibal was very careful.

When the kiss was over Hannibal sniffed his neck and made a purring sound that reverberated through Will's pale skin. Which made Will horny.

The wendigo walked towards the house and without releasing Will opened the back door with one hand. And closed it behind them.

He deposit Will on the bed. His antlers began to retract and the size of the wendigo was once again that of a human.

-No.. wait...

The transformation stopped. The wendigo saw Will curiously. He looked more like Hannibal in high and built. His hair was the same in his human form and his antlers were much smaller. His skin was still dark as night as his eyes. He was more humanoid. But he was still a wendigo.

-Can we... do it ... with you like this ...

Will gasped excitedly. The wendigo showed his fangs as he smiled and slowly climbed onto the bed to rise in all fours over Will, who was lying down.

They started kissing. Hands with sharp claws carefully opened Will's legs. The wendigo took up the space. And slowly got down to Will's chest.

He began to lasciviously suck one of Will's nipples. Will trembled with pleasure.  
-Mmmmm ...

The wendigo went to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, but before releasing it he sucked hard, which caused Will to fully arch his body.

The wendigo rose a little and placed Will's legs on his shoulders. Will stroked the hair covering the dark forehead. Without moving his lips the wendigo voice was heard in the room.

-Now that you have my blood ... your body can receive me both in my human form and in this ...

Will groaned and could feel his interior moisten to receive Hannibal.

The head of the dark and prominent member breached Will's entrance. It entered slowly. Inch by inch. Will was damp inside and the ring of his entrance was very flexible ... He opened without problem to receive his true mate.

When the Wendigo's testicles touched Will's buttocks, he began to move. He trusted into him in long successions. Will tilted his head back and groaned every time the head of the long limb stroked his prostate. The feeling was incredible. As wendigo Hannibal's penis was longer. Will couldn't wait to feel his knot inside.

-Mmm ... more ... give me your ... knot ... Hannibal ..

Hannibal conceded and fucked him hard until the knot slip inside and tied them together. Will's hands clung tightly to the sheets.

He groaned loudly and painted his stomachs with his seed. The wendigo kept moving. His member exquisitely caressing Will's warm inners.

-Ahhh ... ohh God ... ahhmmmm ..

The wendigo purred in his neck and a second later he deposited a large amount of semen inside. But he kept moving ... his dick still erect inside Will.

Will's moans filled the room. Hannibal came for the second time inside Will. The lower belly of the latter stretched a little due to it.

Will opened his eyes and his hands took the wendigo's antlers to bring him closer. They kissed languidly for a few minutes.

The wendigo member pressed back into Will and Will weakly came again.

He was exhausted and his eyelids were falling. He fet sleepy. The wendigo licked his neck and moved them on their sides on the bed. Will fell asleep with his head resting on the monster's chest, they were still joined by his knot.


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal said goodbye to Will at the university parking lot. Their relationship was not public, but Hannibal could not resist kissing him before going home.

That night Hannibal would attend the opera and should prepare. Will had declined saying he wouldn't feel comfortable, promising to go next time.

In the distance, Hannibal's sensitive senses sensed the flash of a camera and the faint feminine perfume of someone known.

They finished kissing and Hannibal waited for Will's car to disappear in the distance. That night he would be a little late for the opera, but it would be worth it.

  
*

  
The sound of the shower covered his furtive entrance.

On the desk the screen of an open laptop showed the draft of an article.

A very ordinary conjecture of how Dr. Will Graham had avoided the fire of his colleagues and his by means of sexual favors to the new, and well known among high society circles, Director of the alma mater, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

The sound of the shower ceased. The wendigo smiled showing his teeth.

If a lawsuit had not stopped the so called journalist, other measures had to be taken.

Young Jamie placed curling tubes in his pink glitter hair. He started putting a purifying mask on his face when the screaming began.

He got up immediately and walked furiously towards the door. This time he would tell that insufferable redhead in the face to go to hell.

He went out into the hall and shouted.

\- Damn Lounds! ... shut your mouth or use a gag, bitc...

He lost his voice when he saw the immense dark creature with deer antlers at the closed door of Freddy Lounds' apartment.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and the creature opened its mouth, showing terrifying fangs in a row, and then ...

  
-BUUURP ...

  
The monster shrugged. His lips didn't move, but the terrified young man could hear a cavernous voice.

-MY APOLOGIES...

Poor Jaimie's eyes rolled at back of his skull and he passed out.

  
*

  
Hannibal and Will were on the first floor, where the offices were.

Brian and Jimmy walked upstairs, where there were more rooms. Four beds in a single large room that had a fire tube to descend to the first floor.

\- Do you think they like it? ... I mean ... we won't be here all the time. ..This is like a night job two or three times a week ...

Will asked, as his fingers traced the metal edges of one of the archives that now contained the few cases in which they had worked.

In the distance there was a ..

-Wooohooo ...

-Ahhh ! Damn Jimmy ... Heavy ass!   
-hahaha that was fun ... shut up! ... or you will not have this butt ...

Hannibal smiled and shook his head.

-I think that answers your question ...

Will laughed softly and rolled his eyes.

Hannibal's cell phone rang. 

-What happen Dr. Katz? How can I help you? Mmm ... aha ... ok ... see you there ..

Will approached Hannibal. He looked at him curiously.

-We have a case ... do you think we could go in your van and then return for my car when we finish? ..   
-Mmhh ..

  
*

  
-Ok, team. Beverly ... as you asked for ... the basement.

Beverly winked at Will in gratitude.

-Jimmy ground floor and garage. Brian second floor. Hannibal third floor. I will go to the attic. See you here in an hour ...

Everyone nodded and withdrew.

Minutes later Will entered the attic with a small flashlight. The place was spacious and full of boxes. He looked at the labels on each box.

A box said "Christmas decorations 2001". Will had read the labels until he reached 2019.

He laughed to himself.

He felt a claw caressing his neck and he was very still.

  
*

  
Hannibal was sitting on a bed in one of the rooms. His eyes were closed. He perceived a presence but it was not a supra-being.

It was a human soul.

He would look for Will. He would surely want to make contact.

He opened his eyes, they were two dark windows.

  
*

  
Jimmy was in the kitchen. He drank tap water in a glass.

At the kitchen table someone had forgotten a cup with a small spoon inside. It seemed to have contained coffee.

Jimmy dropped the glass and started coughing. Someone's hand went up his spine very slowly, almost a caress. And a very soft voice in his ear made his hair bristle.

  
*

  
Beverly toured the basement of the house. He found a suspicious box and opened it. It contained magazines. It was a large box, so there must have been at least a hundred magazines.

She looked at her watch. She still had half an hour.

She sat on the floor. checked if she had spare batteries for her flashlight. She crossed his legs.

And she started reading the magazines one by one. The oldest were classic.

She would not miss the opportunity to check out the large collection of play boy she had found.


	22. Chapter 22

-Jimmy ...

Jimmy's eyes were closed and he tilted his head back. His body relaxed completely.

-Ahhhhh ... keep it up ....

He groaned as Brian kissed and sucked the skin of his neck. He stopped kissing him to answer.

-Wanted to surprise you..

Brian whispered. His hands rose from the good doctor's waist to his ribs. They stopped at his chest.

Over his shirt his fingers massaged Jimmy's nipples. While his body held the dead weight of the latter.

-Stop, Brian, we are working ...

Jimmy groaned. One of his hands went up Brian's leg, which was very close to him, and reached his gluteus.

He pinched it very hard.

Brian turned away from him immediately.

-Ahh ... hell Jimmy ... you kill the mood ...

Jimny turned and leaned with both hands by the dishwasher.

\- Relax ... we will have more time ... now to work! ... come on come on ...!

Jimmy said while spanking Brian to get him out of the kitchen.

-Fine ... fine! ... but at my house tonight ...

Jimmy smiled at him.

Minutes later he was washing the glass he used to drink water. He put it to drain.

The sound of the cup that was on the table made him stop. Brian that bastard had returned and wanted to scare him by dragging the cup across the kitchen table.

He turned quickly and was very surprised when he saw that there was no cup on the table and Brian was nowhere to be seen.

He walked to the door and peered down the hall.

Nothing.

He heard the cup again. As if they will place it tightly on a metal surface.

He turned scared and walked quickly to the pantry.

The cup was there.

His mind ran a thousand miles with several explanations and not one of them a congruent explanation of what had happened.

He took the cup, washed it. He washed the spoon and put them to drain on the dish drainer.

Then he went to the doorway with the gaiger meter on.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

Then the meter began to flash from green to yellow and to red lights. It had gone crazy.

Jimmy frowned as he looked at the numbers on the screen.

The sound of a cup being dragged across a surface caused him to lift its head very quickly.

The cup and spoon were on the kitchen table again.

Jimmy ran to look for Brian.

He would later remember that he had the camera of his night vision lenses on.

It had recorded everything.

  
*

  
Will smiled and turned slowly.

In front of him was Hannibal with black skin and black eyes. Small antlers coming out of his skull. His claws were smaller than when he was completely transformed into wendigo.

Will circled his neck with his arms. They began to kiss sensually. Some time later Hannibal kissed the corner of his lips and pulled away a little, stopping the kiss.

-You found something? ... or did you miss me? ..   
-The answer is "yes" to both questions, mylimasis ...   
-Oh ... what did you find? ..

Will asked excitedly. His hands came down releasing Hannibal.

-Not as much as finding ... rather perceiving..a soul ... human..would you like to make contact ? ..   
-Yes ...

Hannibal sat cross-legged on the floor. Will did the same. He took the three rocks he kept in a safe in his house, from his pants pocket, when he was not in an investigation with Will.

He placed the rocks between them. He started the process of contacting the person who was still residing in the house ...

Will watched stunned as Hannibal asked questions that he then answered while looking Will in the eye.

After a few long minutes of questions and answers, Will was satisfied and asked Hannibal to thank the spirit and promised to pass the message to his family.

He turned off the voice recorder.

*

  
Brian hugged Jimmy by the waist. They were sitting on the living room sofa. Jimmy was on his legs. He was already calmer.

Brian had paired the camera in Jimny's night vision lens via Bluetooth and now waited for the download to his laptop to finish.

Beverly entered the room and looked at them. She stopped with his hands on her hips.

-What? ... What did I miss?

Jimmy and Brian just looked serious at her.

  
*

  
Will and Hannibal were coming down the stairs when Will stopped abruptly. He took his camera and photographed the mirror on his side.

He breathed in a few seconds and felt Hannibal's hand squeeze his.

Hannibal smiled at him.

In the mirror reflection, behind Will, a few meters away ... was an old man in his 80s ... bald, with little white hair behind his ears and thick white mustache. He was very thin, white skin and blue-eyed. He wore dress pants and a white camisole. His expression was serious ...

Will kept walking to the stairs. He didn't let go of Hannibal's hand until they entered the room where the others were already.

  
*

  
After leaving his colleagues at home, Will paused for a moment on the way back from leaving Beverly. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

-Hi..Will. What a pleasure to hear you ...

-Hello,Hannibal ... I'm near your neighborhood and I was wondering if ... I could visit ... I'm really tired and I wouldn't want to make the long trip home ..

Will took off his glasses with one hand. He put them in his lap and began to rub his eyes. He was very tired...

-Of course ... I will prepare you a hot bath when you come..you will rest in my arms tonight .. I will protect your dreams ..   
-haha that's corny ... I ... like it ... ok ... I will get there soon. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was alone in the courtyard of my ex's house. There was a small mirror. In it my image was reflected and behind me the face of the late grandfather of my ex, who had died a month before ... I was surprised but I classified it as a trick of my imagination .. seconds later I listened to the cup with the spoon and the rest is the same what happened to Jimmy as is. With the exception that I was alone until the family arrived and I told them in tears ...


	23. Chapter 23

After a delicious dinner and a hot bath, Will collapsed on the bed. Hannibal, who was reading the news on his tablet, jumped a little because of the impact.

-Hehehe sorry..mmm this bed is like a cloud ... why have we never fuck here? ... mmm so soft ... i could jump ..

Will said, sprawled upside down next to Hannibal, who smiled and placed the tablet on the bureau next to his glasses and crossed his hands on his lap.

-Because we spent more time in your cabin ...   
-mmm ... my knees wouldn't get tired in your bed ...

Hannibal laughed softly. Will got under the sheets and Hannibal got ready to receive him in his arms. He turned off the light and they continued hugging in the dark.

-Hannibal? ...   
-mmmm ...

\- that old man ... when you talked to him ... what did he say? ...   
-Right ... you couldn't see or hear anything ...   
-What did he say? ... I know I will listen to the recording tomorrow ... but I would like to hear it from your perspective ...   
-... He asked me to tell his daughter-in-law to take his grandson to a particular Organization ... her grandson is autistic and the mother is undecided ...   
-Oh ... He still takes care of the family ...

Will's gaze became sad. He thought of his mother. Hannibal could feel it more than seeing it, since Will's face was hidden in his chest hair. He hugged him a little harder.

-Do you think ... he will leave when he achieves what he is looking for? ..   
-Yes ...

Will yawned. His eyelids were dropping ... he curled up in Hannibal's chest. They were on their side ... hugging ..

-Rest my love...

Will heard the latter, but before he could answer the tiredness led him to a deep sleep.

  
*

  
Will, Hannibal, Jimmy and Brian were in a circle in one of the corners of the first floor. They finished checking their equipment to start a paranormal investigation in a company. The building dated from 10 years ago.

The place was a perfect rectangle. The ground floor had offices around with glass windows from floor to ceiling. In the center the large space was occupied by cubicles. There were two hallways. One on the side that lead to the emergency exit. And a long corridor where there were more offices and ended in a large floor-to-ceiling window in the northwest corner of the building. A door was the entrance from the reception and was in the opposite corner.

The second floor were narrow corridors with metal railings that led to offices and could be seen from the first floor. They surrounded the building.

Will gave the instructions to start the investigation.

-Ok, team. Equipment reviewed. Synchronized clocks .See you at the reception in an hour. I know we started later than usual, but the apparition only happens five to 12, so ready in five. Hannibal please turn off the lig...

Everyone remained in silence.

A young woman was walking on the opposite side of the area where they were. In a straight line towards an office corridor in the northeast corner of the building.

She shouldn't be there ...

It was 11:55 pm ..

All the staff had retired hours ago ...

She was white, straight brown hair and to the shoulders, dressed in a creamy blouse and a white skirt to the calves ... where her feet became blurred ...

Will started walking without thinking. He had no equipment. His arms on both sides of his body. His gaze on the young woman. His mouth ajar. His feet moved quickly to intercept the girl perpendicularly.

His mind was shouting ... "It can't be ... it's impossible ... it's impossible." And yet he saw her as if she were someone alive.

When she reached the other side of the space she was already walking faster than him ... she was going to the corridor without lighting ... a corridor with no exit ...

He was so focused on keeping track of her that he didn't hear the screams of Jimmy and Brian ..

-Will! ... Will! ... don't go ... what are you doing?! .. come here ... WILL!

Hannibal was silent. His prominent fangs biting his lower lip.

He was worried ... He felt a lot of fear, pain ... Anger ..

When Will reached the dark hallway he stopped ... he couldn't see anything ... it was like a black hole ...

He tried to turn on the hall lights, but they didn't turn on ... he began to feel fear ... but he kept trying to turn them on ... he didn't want to go alone ...

He turned and saw Hannibal alone at the other end of the area ... waiting ... his face denoted concern ... his soft voice reached Will ...

-Will ... come here ... don't go alone ...

Will felt even more fear and looked at the dark corridor for the last time ... if he went ... he would have to open each office ... there were 2 on the right and a meeting room on the left.   
Will thought ... "If I enter an office ... and they close the door ... I'll be trapped ... what will I do? ..."

He felt chills and turned quickly. Almost running to where Hannibal was. His breathing agitated because of fear ... Hannibal intercepted him and hugged him very tightly .. Will didn't know why he felt chills or fear before ... in Hannibal's arms he felt safe ... it was as if those emotions had not been his ... as if he had lent them to someone ..

Maybe ... From tha young woman ...

Will laughed and said ...   
-Where are the others? ...   
-Outside ... they fled ...

Will laughed softly. It was quiet ... just like before ...

-Let's ...   
-Not if you do not want to... there 's a lot of pain here ... she suffered too much ... physically and emotionally ... I can do this alone...   
-No ... I want to go with you .. .

Will took his hand and squeezed it. He didn't release it for anything as they walked into the dark hallway ...   
Will was scared ... but Hannibal's presence calmed him down ... besides ... not everyone could hurt him like the missing janitor ... that had been worse. ..and now Will was stronger ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ex-mother-in-law assumed that his father message was that i sought help for my autistic son in a certain organization. I can only speculate why he appeared to me and not someone else first ... twice he sat on his daughter's bed, my former mother-in-law ... after that.
> 
> What happened in the building. It happened to some coworkers and me. We were 4 people. Everything is as described until I realized that I was alone in the building and the others had fled ... after that we did not work in accounting after 10 pm ...
> 
> I was not afraid ... unlike with the grandpa ... I just thought again and again in my mind what Will thought while chasing the spirit..


	24. Chapter 24

-Ahhh! ... Fucking cowards! ... not only had to flee ... they also took my precious! ...

Hannibal ran his hand through his hair and looked at the night sky, but smiled.

-Haha... let's take a taxi.

Will sighed and his shoulders fell. They would have to go back to retrieve Hannibal's car. He would take him home and the next day Will would strangle those two.

  
*

  
-I'm glad you conditioned this place ... it's cozy..

Will said in a very soft voice as he snuggled into Hannibal's chest. They had arrived by taxi at the headquarters, but a storm had broken out and they had decided to spend the night there.

Outside the raindrops hit hard the French window of the room .

Hannibal's hand, under the covers, caressed Will's back.

-What ... what will happen ... with the girl? ...

Hannibal sighed and his hand stopped.

-4 decades ago she suffered that horrific death .. probably still there .. wandering until someone free her ...  
-Could it be ? How? Who could? ..  
-An elf ... they know how to take souls from here to the other side ... I know someone, but I will see her again in several months ... we will have to wait ..

Will sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

-Are you all right, Mylimasis? ..  
-Yes ... I ... ah ... it's just that ... poor girl ... was raped and killed by army men... probably her family doesn't know she's still on this plane. ..suffering ...-

-Calm down, Will. We will help her ... be patient .. 

-Ok ... ok ...

They listened to the rain for a while. Suddenly Will got under the covers. Hannibal was going to ask if he was cold, but a groan came from his lips.

Will had lowered his boxers and was giving him a blowjob.

Hannibal's hands caressed Will's hair under the covers. Slight sounds escaped from his mouth.  
Will was feeling a little warm, so he pulled the comforter off him so he could breathe. Without stopping he looked at Hannibal's face.

Hannibal's cheeks were flushed. His hair covered his eyes. His mouth was ajar, letting out light and seductive sounds that were driving Will crazy.

Will stopped and got up on his knees to take off his shirt and get off his boxers. Hannibal looked at him. His hair covered one of his eyes seductively.

He sat down quickly, took Will by the waist and began kissing him. With the boxers still on his legs Will surrounded Hannibal's neck with his arms.

They kissed with lust. Hannibal's hands caressed Will's buttocks. One of his fingers brushed the delicate ring and Will groaned in the kiss.

With his hands on Hannibal's shoulders he pushed a little to stop him. Hannibal gave away and looked at him as he stood up to take off his boxers. It was as if Will was doing a striptease without intention. Hannibal devoured him with his eyes.

He got out of his trance and took off his underwear. Will went back to bed. He placed himself over Hannibal, while he slowly went down. Hannibal's hands landed on Will's ribs. Then they went down stroking the soft skin until they came to surround Will's hips. One of his hands ran down a buttock to gently touch the entrance that was now wet to the touch.

Will's body reacted with Hannibal's blood running through his veins, causing him to produce slick and make his ring more flexible to receive his partner's member.

Hannibal smiled showing his teeth. Will incredibly blushed even more. The tips of his funny ears were on fire. An adorable vision.

Will's hand took Hannibal's penis and led him to his entrance. Both looked at each other with adoration. They breathed each other's air. They did not caress or kiss. They only looked into each other's eyes. As if the moment was eternal.

Will closed his eyes to the divine intrusion. Hannibal buried his fingers in the soft skin of his hips. Will was panting very softly. He moved his hips back. When the whole member was inside him, he opened his eyes and whispered.

-Ha ... hannibal.

Hannibal growled and closed his eyes. His nails were buried in Will's skin leaving half-moons. Will put his hands on Hannibal's chest. He straightened and began to rise and fall alternating it with circular movements of his hips. Searching for the delicious point within himself.

-Hannibal ... can you ...

Hannibal nodded and his eyes turned completely black. His knot formed and struck stimulating Will's sensitive entrance.

-Hha ... ha ... nnnnggh ...

Will took speed. He was starting to sweat. The drops ran down his temples to his neck where they slid down from his chest to his stomach. Hannibal envied their course. He wanted to chase them with his tongue.

Hannibal's knot began to thicken. Will opened his eyes and dropped hard until the knot entered completely. The feeling was powerful and intense. He did breathe fast through his mouth. He closed his eyes again. He moved his hips sinuously as he enjoyed the pleasure of the knot inside his body. Thickening and stimulating the walls inside.

Hannibal clenched his teeth tightly because of the intense sensation of his union sealing. It was getting easier for Will's body to receive him, but it was always tight inside. It was sublime.

He felt Will's body tighten his knot more and more rhythmically, while his groans synchronized with the discharge that painted his stomachs.

Will was still riding him. Hannibal planted his feet on the bed and began to ram upward penetrating him more deeply.

-Ahhh ... ahhh ...

Will groaned with overstimulation. A few seconds later Hannibal's knot thickened even more and unloaded explosively into his sweet William.

Will fell in his arms. He was breathing heavily in his neck. The knot still united them. Will meowed softly when he felt another discharge from Hannibal. One hand of Hannibal hugged him by the lower back while the other sank between his chocolate curls was, combing them with tenderness.

-I love you...

Will's broken voice cut the silence in the room. Hannibal smiled.

He was thinking about the little box that was in his bentley's glove compartment since yesterday and he already had what was necessary for dinner. 

  
*

  
\- I heard you had action last night ...

Beverly said as she lay on one of the desks in the laboratory. She sipped from her cup of coffee while she watched a love mark on Will's neck. She didn't mention anything. only smile. The phrase had more than one meaning.

Will looked up from the essays he was grading.

-Um ... yes ... we have it recorded ... at least the part where we managed to talk .. Hannibal asked the questions, but I could not hear anything or see anything ... But in the recordings it is a fluid conversation ... .aaand ... the fucking rabbits fled in my van .. Hannibal and I had to call a taxi ...

Will said while grimacing. At least the rest of the night had been excellent ... he smiled remembering how Hannibal had hugged him harder when he heard him say he loved him ...

Beverly observed smiling the blush on Will's cheeks and the silly smile ... maybe one day she would be in a place like his ... for now she wouldn't mention that she had skipped the night for having a session of vigorous sex with his colleague Professor Spencer Reid. ..

-And your night? ...

Will asked changing the subject.

\- Boring ... Grading papers all night ...

Beverly said looking up at the ceiling while taking a quick sip of her tepid coffee.

p align=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes..that Spencer Reid from Criminal minds...


	25. Chapter 25

-How was your trip?.

Bella settled back into the armchair of Hannibal's office. She had returned from her trip to Europe, as she had told her friends and acquaintances. They both knew she was actually in a fairy hotel where she slowly regained his corporeal form within a year.

-It wad good, thanks, Hannibal. Jack has been very understanding ... and ... I took your advice ...   
-I'm glad ... now you can be with Jack without fearing over the years he will grow old and die. How was it ?.

Bella laughed out loud. Her fingers covering her mouth. She look up remembering the funny scene.

-Oh ... He was terrified ... no treatment or plastic surgery can get someone back to their 20 again ...

She looked at her side for a nostalgic moment, while playing with the ring on her finger.

\- He almost fainted when he saw the chalice with my blood ... it took him an hour to drink it completely ... hehe

Hannibal smiled. At that moment he felt like talking to Mischa. To tell her more about Will.

  
*

  
The hotel corridor was silent. Hannibal and Will walked slowly. In his hand Will had a geiger counter, which he moved right and left. He frowned and sighed annoyed.

Nothing.

After an hour of roaming the halls and still they could not find the slimmy thing which was supposedly scaring hotel guests.

Will turned as he felt Hannibal's hand on his shoulder.

-May l?

Will nodded. He had no choice. Either they tried to contact the entity with Hannibal's help or they wouldn't find it at all.

Hannibal tried to open one of the rooms. It was closed. Will watched him closely. Hannibal reached into one of the pockets of his beige overalls and pulled out a master key. He slipped the card into the lock and it opened.

Will asked surprised.

-When did you...?   
-When you were arguing with the administrator. I asked the head of the cleaning staff for a master key.

Hannibal winked and smiled.

Will laughed softly.

They entered the room. Hannibal closed the door while Will stopped to observe the room and then the artifact in his hand. Will knew Hannibal had to half transformed at least to contact the entity.

-Oofff..mmmm ...

Hannibal pushed Will against the closed door and stole his breath in a kiss. He paused a second to take off his glasses and put them in his pocket. Will circled his neck with his arms. In one hand the Geiger counter.

Their bodies were very close. Will could feel every Hannibal body part in touch with his. The doctor's hands clenched Will's waist. Hannibal's tongue swept the corner of his lips and Will sucked excitedly.

Suddenly they heard a scream and a commotion in the hallway.

They stopped kissing to listen carefully.

Someone ran down the hall screaming. The geiger counter went crazy. The lights flashing from red to yellow. Another couple of steps followed the first while shouting.

-BRIAN! ...

Will opened his eyes wide and looked at Hannibal, who nodded and released him to open the door quickly.

They both ran down the hall just behind Jimmy.

A green, slimy mass pursued Brian furiously. From his huge mouth with humanoid teeth inside came terrifying sounds like screams and cries at the same time.

Will had never seen anyone run so fast. He owed poor Brian merit if he didn't quit after this.

Jimmy ran after the green thing. He was more afraid for Brian than his own safety.

Hannibal's eyes turned black and in less than a second he passed Will and Jimmy. He was just behind the slimy entity.

When they turned around a corridor on the left they reached a dead end.

He had nowhere to run. It was too late. Because of his running speed, he had hit the wall and that thing was practically almost over him. Brian stuck himself to the wall. He was terrified and shouted with all his might.

-AHHHHH MOMM!

The creature went trough him and the wall.

Brian opened his eyes in fright. With his fingertips he removed the slime from his eyes. His entire body was covered in green and viscous ectoplasm.

He only saw Hannibal's shadow pass by his side and entering a nearby door. The door closed suddenly.

Jimmy reached him and put his hands on his shoulders. Brian's marble eyes looked at him.

-Are you okay? ... Brian! ...Are you hurt ? ... Brian ..

He did not answer the question. Jimmy was panting tiredly. Brian seemed to be unharmed, except for the fright.

Will reached them and with his hands on his knees he was breathing agitated.

-Where ... where did Hannibal go?

Jimmy pointed to the nearest door. Will lifted his thumb in thanks and ran to the door. He entered and slammed it shut.

Against the wall was the entity. In front of him was Hannibal. His posture like that of a predator before jumping on his prey. His fingers ended in long, sharp black claws. His antlers were huge and started in his hair. His eyes were completely black. His sharp teeth were intimidating.

The wendigo growled.

A shiver ran through Will's spine.

The entity cringed in fear against the wall. It seemed to have forgotten it could get through it or maybe the wendigo's gaze had it frozen in terror.

The wendigo spoke in a language unknown to Will. It seemed a threat from the tone of the words. Will has goose bumps. He was frozen to the spot. His back against the closed door.

Suddenly the wendigo straightened and smiled. The entity nodded and flew through a closed window.


	26. Chapter 26

Brian and Jimmy were in the van. Brian had taken off his work suit and was in shorts and camisole.

Beverly placed the last wet towel filled with ectoplasm in a black trash bag while making disgust gestures. She had tried to go up to the 12th floor when she heard the screams, but Brian and Jimmy were coming down so she followed. She took samples of the slime and helped Jimmy clean up poor Zeller.

Jimmy took the frightened Brian by the hand.

-I thought i was going to die ... Oh Jimmy ... it was horrible ... and disgusting ...

Brian hugged him and pressed him against his body. Jimmy couldn't answer what with all the air escaped from his lungs when he was been squeezed by Brian.

Jimmy was stunned when Brian whispered in his ear very softly so that no one would listen.

-I didn't want to die ... without telling you ... I love you ..

His arms wrapped tightly around a trembling Brian. He buried his face into the younger man's neck and whispered into his skin.

-Oh, baby ... I ... I love you too...

Zeller started crying while Jimmy patted his back.

Beverly watched them with suspicious eyes and then rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her soda can, which she had opened during their whispering exchange. . She looked at her watch and wondered how long it would take Will and the doctor to get back.

  
*

  
Two light beige uniforms and two pairs of boots lay on the floor of the room.

-Oh yeah ... harder ... ahhh ... more ... mnnnngggn ...

Will's curls moved with each wild thrust. It seemed Hannibal didn't want him to walk next day.

Both sweated profusely. Will's hands grabbed each side of the pillow under his head. Hannibal had already regained his human form and now was trusting again and again and again into his lover warm body.

Will had watched the wendigo intimidate the slimy entity and just after the latter fled through the window, he had moaned. The wendigo had turned his head to the side with curiosity. Will had told him as his hand went down to the bulge between his legs.

-That was ... sexy ..

The wendigo had taken him at light speed and threw him on the only room bed. Once he had regained his human form and undressed them both, Hannibal had proceeded to fuck Will against the mattress on the bed which now was jumping because of his ferocious love making.

-Hanni ... ahhh ... yeah ... ohhmmm ...

  
Will clenched his eyes and gasped every word. The sensations were very strong. His body produced more and more slick because of how horny he felt. He could not wait to be knotted.

Hannibal's knot continually hit sweet Will entrance, who received all the power of his trusts moaning deliciously. Then his knot slide a bit. Will opened his eyes to stare at him as he whispered almost breathlessly from moaning.

-Ohhh ... yes .. more ... give it ..to me...

Hannibal growled and fucked him hard. His knot got into the warm cave. It inflated quickly and at that moment Will came on his stomach. At the same time Hannibal trusted deeper and then came inside his belly. Will tilted his head back, closing his eyes, feeling ecstasy.

The good doctor was panting on the pale neck while emptying all his seed. His hands found Will's and their fingers got twined.

Will opened his eyes, gasping for air. Hannibal got lost in the blue sea of his eyes. He loved him ... He loved him ... and he wanted to tell Mischa ... he wanted the supra-world to know that this beautiful and daring creature was his. Before he could say it, Will bit him to it.

-I love you..

Hannibal captured his lips in a frantic kiss. His hips moved again. Their bodies expressed their emotions. Will groaned in the kiss. Hannibal came for the second time inside his sweet lover.

  
*

  
-Ufff that was intense ...

Will said while loading the last piece of equipment. Hannibal looked at him mischievously making him blush to his ears.

Beverly watched them smiling maliciously. She would ask Will privately, why it had taken them so long to get out from the building.

-Yes...

Brian said kind of depressed. Will put his hand on his shoulder.

-I understand if ... you prefer to help us in the investigations from your desk ... what you experienced today was frightening... you were very brave ..

Dr. Zeller smiled . He felt embarrassed.

-Perhaps a vacation ... I would not like to leave you guys ... we have done this for so long and now we finally achieved it professionally ... I just ... I need a break ... Just a short break ...

Will nodded and lowered his hand. Jimmy hugged Brian a second later, sinking his nose into his chest.

Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around Jimmy's body and rested his head on Price's.

-Will ... tomorrow morning I must go pick up Mischa at the airport ... she would be delighted to meet you ... would you do me the honor of dinne with us? ..

Hannibal asked. Will replied as relaxed on the outside, but nervous on the inside because of the visit.

-Sure...

Brian straightened and looked at Hannibal.

-Oh ... I almost forgot ... your engagement dinner ... should I wear a tuxedo?

Jimmy slapped his face.   
Beverly looked unimpressed at Brian and said disdainfully.

-You're an idiot, Zeller!

Brian opened his eyes wide. He found no words to excuse his slip.

-Ooopsss!

Will was dumbfounded. He looked with huge eyes towards a point in the distance. His mouth ajar in surprise.

Hannibal began to worry a little after a few seconds.

-Will? ... Will ... 

He did not answer.

Hannibal put his hand on the back of Will's neck and he reacted. He closed his eyes and breathe through his nose before opening his mouth.

He scared not only his team and Hannibal, but everyone in the hotel parking lot. For his powerful scream.

-WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME, HANNIBAL?!!!  


The doctor answered in a low voice.. expecting the worst ..

-Tonight..

Will looked at him with flames in his eyes and gritting his teeth ..


	27. Chapter 27

That night Hannibal was playing the piano. After the investigation at the hotel, they had returned to Will's house. During the trip and dinner Will had been quiet and distant. Then he had excused himself to sleep. 

Will had gone to sleep early. Hannibal had decided to give him space. Only Winston had decided to smell his hands as if saying good night and had retired to its bed in front of the fireplace.

At that moment Will was rolling around in bed. He was nervous. Anxious about the engagement. About meeting Hannibal's sister, who was also a supra-being. About what would tomorrow bring. He thought about what life would be like by Hannibal's side. Eternity... 

He sighed. The bed felt very cold and bigger without Hannibal ...

At that moment Hannibal was looking towards the window. A cold and dark night. The last sad notes from the piano sounded as he stroked the keys under his fingers ..

Days before he had commented with Beverly about his plans to make a special dinner. To celebrate in group how well the investigations were going. How Will gathered the material needed to write another book. And how thanks to their profits necessary equipment could be acquired. It would be a celebration for their achievements.

Beverly had understood with her insight what it was everything really about. Will would be comfortable surrounded by friends and celebrating. Perfect time to ask for his hand with the ring he had bought and take their relationship to the next level.

He sighed. He hoped by the time Mischa arrived Will was no longer angry. He would talk to him in the morning.

He closed his eyes and his hands stopped over the ebony and ivory keys ...

He felt arms surround him from behind. Will's familiar scent enveloped him.

The posture of his shoulders relaxed. Will rested his forehead on his shoulder as he hugged him. Hannibal turned his head to smell his hair.

-Mylimasis ...   
-I love you ...

Will said softly, against the soft fabric of his red sweater, without looking up. Hannibal rose slowly to turn around.

Will straightened and looked into his eyes. Hannibal got up and approached him. Insecurity was reflected in his eyes. Hannibal's hands cradled his cheeks as he smiled at him felinely. He whispered softly against his lips.

-I love you too, my sweet William ...

Will let out a ragged sigh of relief. He smiled as he looked at his lips. They began to kiss slowly. The doctor's tongue ran through every corner of his mouth waking sighs of yearning in him. His hands found Hannibal's chest and slowly traveled its expanse. Their kiss became more frantic, full of desire, wanting...

Hannibal's hands went down to his waist and began to lift his shirt. Will distance himself a bit so Hannibal could undress him. When his t-shirt fell to the ground Hannibal's thumbs lowered his boxers and after releasing him from the last of his clothes he straightened to admire him.

The penetrating gaze that ran through his naked body made him blush. Hannibal didn't waste much time admiring him, he took off his sweater and pajama pants.

Naked in front of each other, Will's hands rose from the doctor's bare chest across the silver hair there to his broad shoulders.

Hannibal's hands found his hips and slowly went down his buttocks to his derriere. Their bodies got closer and their breaths mixed in the brush of their lips.

-Ohhh! ..

Will was surprised to be lifted by his buttocks and deposited on the piano. Hannibal stole his breath. He kissed him with desperation. Will ran out of air and then ...

Hannibal quickly and with great skill raised his body and put him face down on the cold surface.

Will put his hands on the smooth surface of the piano and groaned.

-Ahhmmmmgggnn ...

Hannibal dick was slowly penetrated him to the bottom. His body received it naturally. The inside of his legs were wet with so much slick since they had exchanged kisses ... advantages of being a supra-being partner ...

Will thought about how delicious it felt to be able to receive him without barriers ... without help ... naturally ... his body was made for Hannibal. He had never felt the same with anyone before ...

Hannibal began to increase the speed of his trusts. Will groaned even louder. His chocolate curls shook by the force of how he was being fucked. The piano moved dangerously.

His nails scratched the surface of the piano. He rested his sweaty forehead on the cold wood. Hannibal folded one of his legs taking it below the knee for better access. Will meowled with pleasure.

-Mmmm ... oh God ...

Hannibal's fringe covered his eyes. It moved free from products and made him look more intimidating and sexy as it covered his gaze. His arms muscles tensed as he held Will by his leg with one hand and with the other he leaned on the piano.

He began to growl like the wendigo. Will got even more horny when he heard it ...

-Ahhh ... Hanniibaalll ...

The knot swelled and hit the wet ring, prompting little groans from Will. Hannibal once again invaded his warm body in a deep trust until his knot slipped in completely.

Hannibal lay down a little on Will, covering his body. His hands covered Will's and he whispered in his ear ..panting every word ..

-Marry.. me..

Will groaned. He could feel his knot inflated inside his body. He could feel Hannibal's member pulsing. He turned his head to ask for a kiss. His lips brushed Hannibal's and he answered before joining them in a tender kiss.

-Yes ... oh God ... Yes ... On ... One condition ...

-Mmmm which one?

-Brian must be a... waiter at the reception ..

THE END


End file.
